My YuGiOh and Gx Episodes Season 5
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The continuing adventures of Yugi and Jaden's friends.
1. The Society of White

The Society of White

*In Battle City…*

"Now that I'm in Battle City, it's time for me to find Joey Wheeler and make him see the light!" said Sartorius. First I must enroll at Duel Academy! *He walks away* *At Duel Academy…*

"My students, it is with great honor that I announce the arrival of 5 new students and our temporary professor," said Sheppard. First, I give you Jessie Anderson!

"Howdy all, it's a pleasure to be here," said Jessie.

"It's a pleasure to have you, Jessie," said Sheppard. Next we have Jim Cook!

"Hello, mates," said Jim. This here's my croc, Shirley.

"Now, I give you Axel Brodie," said Sheppard.

"What up, y'all," said Brodie.

"Next, is Adrian Gecko," said Sheppard.

"I'm delighted to be here," said Adrian.

"Next up is Sartorius," said Sheppard.

"I've heard of him," said Chazz. He's the guy whom Aster Phoenix works for!

"Hello," said Sartorius. I'm quite thrilled with how this academy has turned out. I look forward to meeting you all.

"Now, without further ado, here is our very own professor, Thelonious Viper!" said Sheppard.

"Greetings," said Viper. As your professor, I have several special events in store, including the introduction of a new device called a Bio Band. Everyone will wear one at all times. They'll make themselves clear as to what they do in due time.

"Thank you, Professor Viper," said Sheppard. *Later that day…*

"Sounds like these Bio Bands will be a hoot," said Jessie. *Jaden turns*

"Hey you're Jessie, right?" asked Jaden. Wanna throw down?

"Sure, It'll give me a chance to show off my cards," said Jessie.

"Then get you game on!" asked Jaden. Let's throw down! I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards and I toss out 2. Next, I use O - Oversoul, letting me revive Elemental Hero Neos (2500) from my Grave in Attack Mode.

"Always wanted to see him!" said Jessie. He's absolutely the coolest!

"If you like that, you'll like this!" said Jaden. I play Neo Space, giving Neos and all his Fusions 500 more ATK! *Neos' ATK rises to 3000* Next, I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (0600) and now it's Contact Fusion time! Meet Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (3000) in Attack Mode! Finally, I throw down 2 face downs and call it a turn. (1)

"Not bad, Jay," said Jessie. I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800) in Attack Mode. Next I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"Here we go," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600) in Attack Mode. Aqua Neos, destroy Sapphire Pegasus! *Sapphire Pegasus is destroyed and Jessie's LPs drop to 6800* *A sapphire crystal appears* What the…? I destroyed it so how'd it return?

"When a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed, I can put it in my Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell," said Jessie. Pretty nifty move huh?

"Nifty?" asked Jaden. I say it's awesome! I call it a turn. (2)

"I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (2000) in Defense Mode," said Jessie. Next, I use Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins, which gets rid of Neo Space and with 1 Crystal Beast monster out, it can't be destroyed by card effects. *Neo Space is destroyed and Aqua Neos' ATK drops to 2500* That'll do for now and Aqua Neos goes now. *Aqua Neos disappears* (3)

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Polymerization, sending Clayman and Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Triggered Summon!" said Jessie. Since you Special Summoned, we can both bring out a level 4 or below monster from our hands and I choose Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (0400) in Defense Mode! Guess it's crystal clear who's gonna win this duel!

To be continued…


	2. A Goldmine for Crystals Part 1

A Goldmine for Crystals (1)

Previously…

"Hey you're Jessie, right?" asked Jaden. Wanna throw down?

"Sure, It'll give me a chance to show off my cards," said Jessie.

"Then get you game on!" asked Jaden. Let's throw down! I play Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards and I toss out 2. Next, I use O - Oversoul, letting me revive Elemental Hero Neos (2500) from my Grave in Attack Mode.

"Not bad, Jay," said Jesse. I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800) in Attack Mode. Next I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (4)

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Polymerization, sending Clayman and Sparkman to my Grave for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Triggered Summon!" said Jesse. Since you Special Summoned, we can both bring out a level 4 or below monster from our hands and I choose Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (0400) in Defense Mode! Guess it's crystal clear who's gonna win this duel!

"Yeah, it's me," said Jaden. By your card's effect, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (0800) in Defense Mode. Thunder Giant, destroy Amethyst Cat! *Amethyst Cat is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"Alright, Jaden," said Jesse. I play Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1600) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (2)

"Here goes," said Jaden. I toss out a card to use Thunder Giant's effect and destroy Pegasus!

"I activate Prism Wall!" said Jesse. Now your monster's effect targets Mammoth instead and his ATK is dealt to both of us! *Amber Mammoth is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 6300 while Jessie's LPs drop to 5100* *An amber crystal appears*

"I'll call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"I play Rare Value, letting me draw twice but I must first randomly remove a Crystal Beast in my Spell and Trap Card Zone," said Jesse. Next, I play Crystal Beat Topaz Tiger (1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I equip him with Gem Release, givin' him 800 additional points! *Topaz Tiger's ATK rises to 2400* Topaz Tiger, destroy his Thunder Giant!

"Looks like it'll be a suicide!" said Jaden.

"Sorry, Jay but that's not the case for my Tiger gets a 400 point boost when attacking," said Jesse. *Topaz Tiger's ATK rises to 2800 and Thunder Giant is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 5900*

"Not bad, Jesse," said Jaden. Sweet move there!

"Thanks, Jay," said Jesse. I end my turn. (2)

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, I draw twice by his effect. Then, I play Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and call it a turn. (1)

"Alright, here goes," said Jesse. I play Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400) in Attack Mode. Cobalt Eagle, destroy Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed* Topaz Tiger, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"Thanks to Wroughtweiler's effect, I get Polymerization and Sparkman to my hand," said Jaden.

"I call it a turn," said Jesse. (2)

"My move," said Jaden. I use Pot of Greed, so I get 2 cards. Next, I use my Polymerization, discarding Avian and Burstinatrix for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100) in Attack Mode. Flame Wingman, destroy Cobalt Eagle! *Cobalt Eagle is destroyed*

"I reveal Gem Set!" said Jesse. It negates any damage to my points to 0 and allows me to play a Crystal Beast as a Continuous Spell so Ruby Carbuncle will do.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman (1400) in Defense Mode and call it a turn," said Jaden. (0)

"Alright," said Jesse. Topaz Tiger, destroy Flame Wingman!

To be continued…


	3. A Goldmine for Crystals Part 2

A Goldmine for Crystals (2)

Previously…

"My draw," said Jaden. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman (1200) in Defense Mode," said Jaden. Next, I draw twice by his effect. Then, I play Wroughtweiler (1200) in Defense Mode and call it a turn. (1)

"Alright, here goes," said Jesse. I play Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400) in Attack Mode. Cobalt Eagle, destroy Bubbleman! *Bubbleman is destroyed* Topaz Tiger, destroy Wroughtweiler! *Wroughtweiler is destroyed*

"Thanks to Wroughtweiler's effect, I get Polymerization and Sparkman to my hand," said Jaden.

"Alright," said Jessie. Topaz Tiger, destroy Flame Wingman! *Flame Wingman is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 5500* That'll do for now. (3)

"I play Miracle Fusion, allowing me to remove Sparkman on my field and Flame Wingman in my Grave from play to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500) in Attack Mode!

"Now that's a nice monster, Jay!" said Jesse.

"If you like him, you'll love his effect," said Jaden. He gets 300 points for each Elemental Hero in my Grave and there are 5! *Shining Flare's ATK rises to 4000* Shining Flare Wingman, destroy Topaz Tiger! *Topaz Tiger is destroyed and Jesse's LPs drop to 4500*

"Hold on, shouldn't you have lost more?" asked Jaden. My monster had at least 900 more ATK than yours.

"Yeah but thanks to Rainbow Ruin, since I have 3 Crystal Beast monsters out, I can halve the damage I take once per turn," said Jesse.

"Well you won't be able to halve this one!" said Jaden. Now you take Topaz Tiger's ATK as damage! *Jesse's LPs drop to 1700* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate my Ruby Carbuncle's effect, letting me bring her out and all the others in my Spell and Trap Card Zone so come on out Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle (0300), Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Amber Mammoth in Attack Mode," said Jesse. That ends my turn. (4)

"Time to end this!" said Jaden. Shining Flare, destroy Topaz Tiger!

"I activate my Amber Mammoth's effect," said Jesse. Now you attack him instead and since that's the case, I activate Gem Formation - Amber! Since Mammoth changed your attack target to himself, his ATK goes up by the total ATK of all my Crystal Beasts! *Amber Mammoth's ATK rises to 6000 and Shining Flare is destroyed, reducing Jaden's LPs to 3500*

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (0200) in Defense Mode and call it a turn," said Jaden. *Amber Mammoth's ATK returns to 1700* (0)

"Guess this duel's over, Jaden," said Jesse. Carbuncle, destroy Winged Kuriboh! Winged Kuriboh is destroyed.  
"Not yet it's not," said Jaden. When Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, I take 0 damage!

"Well then I end my turn," said Jesse. (5)

"I play 'Hope of Fifth'!" said Jaden. I return 5 Elemental Heroes in my Grave to my deck and I draw 3 cards. Next I play Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, letting me bring back an Elemental Hero monster from my Grave that was destroyed in battle during each of my turns but first, I play a face down and Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I play M-Force," said Jesse. Now Amber Mammoth gets 500 more points this turn. *Mammoth's ATK rises to 2200* Mammoth, destroy Wildheart! *Wildheart is destroyed and Jaden's LPs drop to 2800* Sapphire Pegasus, attack directly!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive a monster I didn't return to my deck with my Spell, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600) in Attack Mode!" said Jaden.

"I end my turn by switching my other monsters to Defense Mode," said Jesse. (5)

"Won't work for Bladedge has trample," said Jaden. See, if his ATK exceeds his Defense Position attack target's DEF, you take the difference! Bladedge, destroy Ruby Carbuncle and end this! *Ruby is destroyed and Jessie's LPs drop to 0* That's game! Sweet duel!

"You're not bad yourself, Jay," said Jesse. Catch ya later!


	4. A Force to be Reckoned With Part 1

A Force to be Reckoned With (1)

*In Battle City…*

"Whoever this "someone" is will be the first to be put to the test against my deck," said Sartorius. *Meanwhile…*

"Anyone hear of the new students arriving at Duel Academy?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, that Sartorius person, while he sounds like a nice guy, somehow I don't trust him," said Yugi. *An hour later…*

"Hello," said Sartorius. Is Joey Wheeler in this group?

"You're Sartorius!" said Joey.

"Indeed," said Sartorius. What say we have a duel? If you win, I'll leave but if I win, you do something for me.

"What kind of something?" asked Yugi.

"Join my society of course," said Sartorius.

"Fine," said Joey.

"You're going through with this!" yelled Tristan. Do you realize what'll happen if you lose?

"Yeah but I'll shut this guy up without a problem," said Joey.

"Let us begin," said Sartorius. I'll start with Arcana Force I - The Magician (1100) in Attack Mode. Next, his effect activates, forcing me to flip a coin and if heads, his ATK doubles when a Spell Card is activated and if tails, you get 500 points when a Spell Card is played. *The coin lands* It's heads. So when a Spell Card is played, his strength doubles. Next, I use Vision, letting you see the top card of my deck and if it's used, you take 1000 damage. *The Magician's ATK rises to 2200* Now you shuffle my deck. *Joey shuffles the deck* That ends my turn. *The Magician's ATK returns to 1100* (4)

"I summon Little-Winguard (1400) in Attack Mode. Winguard, destroy his Magician! *The Magician is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7700* I set 2 cards face down and switch my monster to Defense Mode thanks to his effect. (3)

"I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode. Now I flip a coin and its position determines his effect. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's tails so when he's destroyed in battle, he appears on your field. Next, I play Suit of Sword - X, allowing me to flip a coin and if it's heads, your monsters are destroyed but if tails, mine are. Let's see what destiny has in store! *He flips a coin and it lands*

"Heads again?" asked Joey. How could one guy be this lucky?

"It wasn't luck, it was destiny," said Sartorius. *Little Winguard is destroyed* Chariot, attack him directly!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. Your monster's going to lose points but it depends on the number I roll. *The die lands* Only a 3? *Chariot's ATK drops to 1400*

"You still take damage," said Sartorius. *Joey's LPs drop to 6600* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"Alright, look out!" said Joey. I summon Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode. Thanks to him, I can summon Rocket Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode. Rocket Warrior, attack his Chariot!

"Your monster is no match for mine and will be destroyed!" said Sartorius.

"I don't think so," said Joey. Thanks to its effect, your monster loses 500 points and my monster remains unharmed. *Chariot's ATK drops to 1200* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Sartorius. I tribute my Chariot for Arcana Force VIII - The Strength (1800) in Attack Mode. Now for my card's effect. I flip a coin and if heads, I get to take 1 of your monsters but if tails, you get all of mine except The Strength. So let's see what destiny has for us! *He flips a coin* It's tails so you get all my monsters except The Strength but I don't have any so you get none. Now Strength, destroy his Rocker Warrior! *Marauding Captain is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6000* How did your Captain get destroyed when I didn't attack him?

"Marauding Captain's effect prevents any other Warrior-Type monster from being attacked while he's out," said Joey.

"Very well," said Sartorius. I set 1 card and end my turn. You'll lose by destiny! (2)

To be continued…


	5. A Force to be Reckoned With Part 2

A Force to be Reckoned With (2)

Previously…

"Hello," said Sartorius. Is Joey Wheeler in this group?

"You're Sartorius!" said Joey.

"Indeed," said Sartorius. What say we have a duel? If you win, I'll leave but if I win, you do something for me.

"My move," said Sartorius. I tribute my Chariot for Arcana Force VIII - The Strength (1800) in Attack Mode. Now for my card's effect. I flip a coin and if heads, I get to take 1 of your monsters but if tails, you get all of mine except The Strength. So let's see what destiny has for us! He flips a coin. It's tails so you get all my monsters except The Strength but I don't have any so you get none. Now Strength, destroy his Rocker Warrior! *Marauding Captain is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6000* How did your Captain get destroyed when I didn't attack him?

"Marauding Captain's effect prevents any other Warrior-Type monster from being attacked while's out," said Joey.

"Very well," said Sartorius. I set 1 card and end my turn. You'll lose by destiny! (2)

"Here goes somethin'," said Joey. I summon Panther Warrior (2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I tribute Rocket Warrior so Panther can attack! Panther, destroy his Arcana Force VIII! *Arcana Force VIII is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7500*

"Most impressive, Mr. Wheeler," said Sartorius.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. (1)

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Empress (1300) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now for its effect. As usual, I flip a coin and if heads, when you summon a monster, I can summon 1 as well but if tails, if you summon a monster, I must discard 1 card. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's heads so when you play a monster, so can I. I end my turn. (2)

"I tribute Panther for Jinzo (2400) in Attack Mode," said Joey.

"Then, thanks to my Empress, I tribute her for Arcana Force XIV - The Temperance (2400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next is his ability, which is determined by the coin toss result. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's heads so any damage I take is halved.

"I end my turn," said Joey. (1)

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. I think we both know what's next, his effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, all Arcana Force monsters I have gain 500 points. *The Emperor's ATK rises to 1900 and the Temperance's ATK rises to 2900* Temperance, destroy Jinzo! *Jinzo is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 5500* Emperor, it's your turn! *Joey's LPs drop to 3600* On my next turn, you shall see the light! (1)

"I'm not gonna let a creep like you prevail!" said Joey. My move! I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I play Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode.

"Since tokens count as monsters, I tribute Temperance and Emperor for Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. His effect activates now. He flips a coin and it lands. Now that it's heads, I get a token during my Standby Phases.

"Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Joey. (0)

"My move and I get a token (1000) in Defense Mode," said Sartorius. Next, I activate Pentacle of Ace. Now, depending on the result of the coin toss, one of its effects activate. Which will it be? *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, of course, so I draw 1 card and get 500 points. *His LPs rise to 8000* Now The Moon, attack a scapegoat! *A token is destroyed* Finally, I tribute my token and The Moon to summon Arcana Force XXI - The World (3100) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"Here goes," said Joey. I summon Goblin Attack Force (0000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, since destiny has chosen that heads will be the coin's result, if I tribute it, I can treat it as two tributes. Arcana Force VI, destroy his Goblins!

"I activate Double Magic Arm Bind!" said Joey. Your monsters are mine!

To be continued…


	6. A Force to be Reckoned With Part 3

A Force to be Reckoned With (3)

Previously…

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. I think we both know what's next, his effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, all Arcana Force monsters I have gain 500 points. *The Emperor's ATK rises to 1900 and the Temperance's ATK rises to 2900* Temperance, destroy Jinzo! *Jinzo is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 5500* Emperor, it's your turn! *Joey's LPs drop to 3600* On my next turn, you shall see the light! (1)

"I'm not gonna let a creep like you prevail!" said Joey. My move! I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards. Next, I play Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode.

"Since tokens count as monsters, I tribute Temperance and Emperor for Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. His effect activates now. *He flips a coin and it lands* Now that it's heads, I get a token during my Standby Phases.

"I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, since destiny has chosen that heads will be the coin's result, if I tribute it, I can treat it as two tributes. Arcana Force VI, destroy his Goblins!

"I activate Double Magic Arm Bind!" said Joey. Your monsters are mine! All I gotta do is tribute 2 of my monsters! I tribute 2 of my scapegoats to gain control of The Lovers and The World!

"Why would you want them when you can't attack with them?" asked Sartorius.

"Simple, to use them for a monster of my own," said Joey.

"I end my turn," said Sartorius. (0)

"I tribute my your Arcana Force monsters and my Goblins for Gilford the Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode! Since you're outa monsters, I can attack you directly so Gilford attack him directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 5200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Cup of Ace," said Sartorius. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, I draw twice. Next, I activate Reverse Reborn. Now I can revive The World from my Graveyard in Attack Mode. *The World reappears* Then, I summon Knight of Pentacle (1000) in Defense Mode and now comes its effect. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's heads, so it can't be destroyed in battle. The World, destroy Gilford the Lightning!

"Sorry but I activate Magical Arm Shield, giving me your Knight of Pentacle!" said Joey. *Knight of Pentacle is not destroyed* My Gilford's safe!

"I end my turn," said Sartorius. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and switch Gilford to Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn. (0)

"Time to end this!" said Sartorius.

"Hold on, I activate Drop Off!" said Joey. The card you just drew goes to your Graveyard!

"Very well," said Sartorius. Arcana Force XXI, destroy his Gilford! Gilford is destroyed. You're out of monsters, cards and any hopes of winning this duel! I end my turn. (0)

"I'm not givin' up!" said Joey. My move! _Yes, just what I need! _I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"How sad," said Sartorius. I tribute my Knight for Arcana Force XII - The Hangman (2200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate his effect, which only destiny knows! *He flips a coin and it lands* It's tails, so I can destroy 1 of your monsters during each of my turns and the ATK of that monster is dealt to you so say goodbye to your face down monster! *The face down Fiber Jar is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3100* The World, end this!

"No, Joey!" said Tea`.

"You lose!" said Sartorius. *Joey's LPs drop to 0* You are now an official member of the Society of Light! *A white jacket falls on Joey*

"Joey!" said Yugi, Tea` and Tristan.

"Let's go get everyone else to join the Society of Light!" said Sartorius.

"Yes sir," said Joey. They walk away.

"We've got to get Joey back," said Yugi. The fate of the world depends on it! *Meanwhile…*

"It's time for the satellite to activate!" said Ojin. *He laughs*


	7. The Lite of Destruction Part 1

The Lite of Destruction (1)

Previously…

"How sad," said Sartorius. I tribute my Knight for Arcana Force XII - The Hangman (2200) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate his effect, which only destiny knows! He flips a coin and it lands. It's tails, so I can destroy 1 of your monsters during each of my turns and the ATK of that monster is dealt to you so say goodbye to your face down monster! *The face down Fiber Jar is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 3100* The World, end this!

"No, Joey!" said Tea`.

"You lose!" said Sartorius. *Joey's LPs drop to 0* You are now an official member of the Society of Light! *A white jacket falls on Joey*

"We've got to get Joey back," said Yugi. The fate of the world depends on it! *Meanwhile…*

"It's time for the satellite to activate!" said Ojin. *He laughs* Now, it's time to defeat someone and make them see the light for Master Sartorius. *He races off* *Meanwhile…*

"Things seem awfully quiet around here," said Mai. I don't like the looks of this. I have a feeling it's something I won't enjoy seeing. *She sees someone* Who's there?

"Prince Ojin's the name," said Ojin.

"Why are you here?" asked Mai.

"To see if you are strong enough to defeat me," said Ojin.

"Bring it on!" said Mai.

"As you wish," said Ojin. I think I'll begin. I summon Satellite Base (0000) in Defense Mode and 1 card face down to end my turn. By the way, my Base gets 1000 DEF at every one of my End Phases. *Satellite Base's DEF rises to 1000* (4)

"I summon Harpie Lady (1300) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Harpie Lady, destroy Satellite Base! *Satellite Base is not destroyed* Why is it still standing?

"It can't be destroyed by a level 5 or below monster," said Ojin.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Mai. (4)

"I play Cost Down, which by discarding a card, reduces the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. So I toss out a Satellite Cannon to play Satellite Cannon (0000) in Attack Mode.

"Big deal, my Harpie's ATK is far stronger than yours," said Mai.

"Not after this," said Ojin. I reveal Call of the Haunted, letting me revive the Satellite Cannon I discarded. Then I play Charge, giving each of my Satellite Cannons 2000 points! *Both Satellite Cannons' ATKs rise to 2000* Satellite Cannon 1, destroy Harpie Lady!

"I activate Mirror Wall, halving the ATK of all monsters you choose to attack with, provided I give up 2000 points that is," said Mai. *Satellite Cannon's ATK drops to 1000 then to 0 but is not destroyed. Satellite Base's DEF drops to 0*

"I end my turn," said Ojin. I forgot to mention that when my Satellites attack, their ATK goes to 0 but now they get 1000 points at all of my End Phases and my Base gets 1000 more DEF! *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs rise to 1000 while Satellite Base's DEF rises to 1000* (1)

"My move," said Mai. I refuse to pay for Mirror Wall! Mirror Wall is destroyed. I play Elegant Egotist, letting me summon Harpie Lady Sisters (1950) in Attack Mode. Harpie Lady Sisters, attack Satellite Cannon 1! *Satellite Cannon 1 is not destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 7050*

"Sorry but my Cannons can't be destroyed in battle by a level 7 or below monster," said Ojin.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Mai. (2)

"Time to remove your Sisters," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *His Satellite Cannons' ATKs rise to 2000 while Satellite Base's DEF rises to 2000* (1)

"I tribute my 2 monsters for Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400) in Attack Mode. Since it's level 8, your Satellite Cannon's toast! Sacred Phoenix, attack! *Satellite Cannon is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 6650*

"I activate Debris Station," said Ojin. Since 1 of my Satellite Cannons was destroyed in battle, I can send 2 more to my Graveyard for the ultimate satellite! I discard my last Satellite and send my remaining Satellite on my field to my Graveyard for Satellite Laser Balsa!

To be continued…


	8. The Lite of Destruction Part 2

The Lite of Destruction (2)

Previously…

"Why are you here?" asked Mai.

"To see if you are strong enough to defeat me," said Ojin.

"Bring it on!" said Mai.

"As you wish," said Ojin. I think I'll begin. I summon Satellite Base (0000) in Defense Mode and 1 card face down to end my turn. By the way, my Base gets 1000 DEF at every one of my End Phases. Satellite Base's DEF rises to 1000. (4)

"I tribute my 2 monsters for Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (2400) in Attack Mode. Since it's level 8, your Satellite Cannon's toast! Sacred Phoenix, attack! Satellite Cannon is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 6650.

"I activate Debris Station," said Ojin. Since 1 of my Satellite Cannons was destroyed in battle, I can send 2 more to my Graveyard for the ultimate satellite! I discard my last Satellite and send my remaining Satellite on my field to my Graveyard for Satellite Laser Balsa! Show yourself, Satellite Laser Balsa (0000) in Attack Mode!

"You did all that for a monster that doesn't stand a chance against my Sacred Phoenix?" asked Mai.

"You only _think _ my Balsa can't defeat your monster," said Ojin. Thanks to my Debris Station, it gets 3000 ATK! Satellite Balsa's ATK rises to 3000. Satellite Laser Balsa, destroy Sacred Phoenix! Sacred Phoenix is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7400. Fortunately for you, my monsters lose points now but at every End Phase, my Balsa gains 3000 ATK! Balsa's ATK drops to 0 while Satellite Base's DEF drops to 0. It's you move! Balsa's ATK rises to 3000 and Base's DEF rises to 1000. (1)

"I play Harpie Lady 3 (1400) in Defense Mode," said Mai. _With her out, I can defend my points until I can figure out a way to destroy his Satellite Balsa. _Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Your monster won't stand up to this!" said Ojin. I play 1 face down. Satellite Balsa, destroy Harpie Lady 3! Harpie Lady 3 is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 5800. My monster has piercing damage, meaning that if your monster's DEF is less than my monster's ATK, you take the difference. I end my turn and of course, the points of my Satellites drop then rise again since my End Phase has arrived.. Satellite Balsa's ATK drops to 0 while Satellite Base's DEF drops to 0 then to 1000 while Balsa's ATK rises to 3000. (1)

"Now your monster can't attack for 2 turns," said Mai. I use Graceful Charity, giving me 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Since I discarded Roc from the Valley of Haze it returns to my deck. She shuffles her deck. Next, I play Raising Air Current, giving all WIND monsters 500 points. Then, I play my face down card, Gravity Bind, so any monster above level 3 can't attack. That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Ojin. Then, the increase of my monsters' points ends my turn. Balsa's ATK rises to 6000 while Base's DEF rises to 2000. (1)

"Alright, it's my turn," said Mai. I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1300) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"Your mere feathered friends are no match for my Satellites," said Ojin. Now then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Gravity Bind! Gravity Bind is destroyed. Since your monster prevents me from attacking, I end my turn. Balsa's ATK rises to 9000 while Base's DEF rises to 3000. Once I am free to attack, you'll lose! (1)

"He's right, when his Balsa's able to attack, it'll have 12000 ATK points and I'll lose!" said Mai to herself. _I'll just have to destroy it first. _My draw! I summon Sonic Shooter (1800) in Attack Mode. Since you don't have any Spell or Trap Cards out, she can attack you directly but her damage stays at 1300 so attack him directly! Ojin's LPs drop to 5350. I set 1 card and end my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Balsa's ATK rises to 12000 while Base's DEF rises to 4000. By my next turn, you'll see the light! (1)

To be continued…


	9. The Lite of Destruction Part 3

The Lite of Destruction (3)

Previously…

"Your mere feathered friends are no match for my Satellites," said Ojin. Now then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Gravity Bind! *Gravity Bind is destroyed* Since your monster prevents me from attacking, I end my turn. *Balsa's ATK rises to 9000 while Base's DEF rises to 3000* Once I am free to attack, you'll lose! (1)

"He's right, when his Balsa's able to attack, it'll have 12,000 ATK points and I'll lose!" said Mai to herself. _I'll just have to destroy it first. _My draw! I summon Sonic Shooter (1800) in Attack Mode. Since you don't have any Spell or Trap Cards out, she can attack you directly but her damage stays at 1300 so attack him directly! *Ojin's LPs drop to 5350* I set 1 card and end my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *Balsa's ATK rises to 12,000 while Base's DEF rises to 4000* By my next turn, you'll see the light! (1)

"I don't think so," said Mai. My move.

"You mean _was_ your move," said Ojin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai.

"I activate my face down card, Mischief of the Time Goddess," said Ojin. Now your turn is skipped and I can conduct my Battle Phase right now. Satellite Laser Balsa, destroy Sonic Shooter and end this!

"I activate Icarus Attack!" said Mai. By tributing a Winged-Beast-Type monster, I can destroy any 2 cards on the field! So I tribute my shooter to destroy both your Satellites! *Shooter disappears while Balsa and Base are destroyed* I end my turn. (2)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Satellite Cannon in Attack Mode," said Ojin. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 1000* (0)

"I activate Premature Burial to bring back my Sacred Phoenix for 800 points," said Mai. *Her LPs drop to 5000 and Sacred Phoenix reappears* Sacred Phoenix, destroy Satellite Cannon! *Satellite Cannon is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 3950* That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate Premature Burial to revive my Satellite Cannon by reducing my score by 800," said Ojin. *His LPs drop to 3150* Next, I reveal my face down card, Inferno Reckless Summon, letting me revive my other Satellite Cannons and allowing you to bring out all Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys you have in your hand, deck and Graveyard. That ends my turn. *Satellites 1 and 2's ATKs rise to 1000 while Satellite 3's ATK rises to 2000* (0)

"Sacred Phoenix, attack Satellite Cannon 1!" said Mai. *Satellite Cannon 1 is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 1850* That ends my turn. (3)

"My move," said Ojin. I activate 'Union Attack'. Now only my Satellite Cannon 3 can attack but it gains ATK equal to the other Satellite Cannon. *Satellite Cannon 3's ATK rises to 3000* Satellite Cannon, destroy Sacred Phoenix! *Sacred Phoenix is destroyed* Fortunately for you, you don't lose LPs when your monster is destroyed. *Satellite Cannon 3's ATK drops to 0* That ends my turn. *Satellite Cannon 3's ATK rises to 1000 while Satellite Cannon 2's ATK rises to 2000* (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Mai. (3)

"Time to end this!" said Ojin. Satellites, end this!

"I activate Hysteric Party, letting me Special Summon Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 3 and Cyber Harpie Lady all in Defense Mode but I must first discard 1 card.

"Fine, I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Ojin. *Satellite 2's ATK rises to 3000 while Satellite 3's ATK rises to 2000* (0)

"I tribute my Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady 3 for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (3200) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Simorgh, attack Satellite Cannon 3! *Satellite Cannon 3 is not destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 650* My monster's not done yet because we both now take 1000 damage but that's reduced by 500 for each Spell or Trap Card we control. *Ojin's LPs drop to 150* That ends my turn. (2)

"This duel's over!" said Ojin. I activate my face down card, Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all my Machine monsters for one turn! It's time for you to see the light! *Satellite 2's ATK rises to 6000 and Satellite 3's ATK rises to 4000* Satellite 3, destroy Simorgh!

To be continued…


	10. The Lite of Destruction Part 4

The Lite of Destruction (4)

Previously…

"Time to end this!" said Ojin. Satellites, end this!

"I activate Hysteric Party, letting me Special Summon Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 3 and Cyber Harpie Lady all in Defense Mode but I must first discard 1 card.

"Fine, I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Ojin. *Satellite 2's ATK rises to 3000 while Satellite 3's ATK rises to 2000* (0)

"I tribute my Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady 3 for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (3200) in Attack Mode," said Mai. Simorgh, attack Satellite Cannon 3! *Satellite Cannon 3 is not destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 650* My monster's not done yet because we both now take 1000 damage but that's reduced by 500 for each Spell or Trap Card we control. *Ojin's LPs drop to 150* That ends my turn. (2)

"This duel's over!" said Ojin. I activate my face down card, Limiter Removal, doubling the ATK of all my Machine monsters for one turn! It's time for you to see the light! *Satellite 2's ATK rises to 6000 and Satellite 3's ATK rises to 4000* Satellite 3, destroy Simorgh! *Simorgh is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 3200* Satellite 3, make her see the light! *Mai's LPs drop to 0* Welcome to the Society! *A white jacket falls on her* *He walks off* *Meanwhile…*

"What's wrong, Yugi?" asked Tea`.

"Well, I keep worrying about this Sartorius guy," said Yugi. There's something about him that I don't trust. There's also that Professor Viper that I'm not fond of. I have a bad feeling about these Bio Bands. *He sees someone* Who's there?

"It's Joey," said Tea`.

"Where's your normal outfit, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I've seen da light," said Joey.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.

"I've joined the Society of Light!" said Joey. You will too, I just need to defeat ya in a duel. So let's duel!

"Alright, I accept!" said Yugi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tea`.

"Definitely," said Yugi. Maybe defeating him will get him back to normal.

"I'll start," said Joey. I summon White Knight Raider (1700) in Attack Mode. (Note: For each duelist in the Society of Light, I'll add "White Knight" to their Monster card names while certain parts of their name will be removed and give their monsters an additional effect.) Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)  
"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I set 1 card and end my turn. (4)

"I summon White Knight Swordsman (0500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. My monster can attack directly so Swordsman, direct attack! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7500* Raider, destroy Witch of the Black Forest! *Witch of the Forest is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 6900* In case you haven't figured it out yet, my Raider deals Piercing Damage.

"When my Witch is destroyed, I can add Marshmallon to my hand," said Yugi.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. Soon you'll see the light! (3)

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (5)

"I summon White Knight Warrior (1500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. White Knight Raider, attack Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is not destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 5700* White Knight Warrior, destroy Marshmallon!

"You can't, Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle," said Yugi.

"That doesn't mean it can't be destroyed by a card effect," said Joey. White Knight Warrior, show him your special effect! *Marshmallon is destroyed* Thanks to his effect, if he battles a Defense Position monster, it's destroyed regardless of points or effect. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I must win this!" said Yugi to himself. _It may be the only way to free him from the Society!_

To be continued…


	11. Enemy of Justice Part 1

Enemy of Justice (1)

Previously…

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I set 1 card and end my turn. (4)

"I summon White Knight Swordsman (0500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. My monster can attack directly so Swordsman, direct attack! *Yugi's LPs drop to 7500* Raider, destroy Witch of the Black Forest! *Witch of the Forest is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 6900* In case you haven't figured it out yet, my Raider deals Piercing Damage.

"I must win this!" said Yugi to himself. _It may be the only way to free him from the Society! _My move! I summon Green Gadget (1400) in Attack Mode. Next, his effect lets me add Red Gadget to my hand. That ends my turn. (5)

"I tribute White Knight Swordsman for White Knight Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. White Knight Warrior, destroy Green Gadget!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. By halving my LPs, your Battle Phase ends! *His LPs drop to 3450*

"I end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"My move," said Joey.

"Since you drew a card, my Silent Magician gets 500 points," said Yugi.*Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"White Knight Raider, destroy his Silent Magician!" said Joey.

"I activate Turn Jump!" said Yugi. Your Battle Phase ends and the turn advances forward by 1, so it's my move.

"You're just stalling your trip to see the light!" said Joey. I end my turn. (4)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Witch of the Black Forest in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, I tribute Witch and Silent Magician for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode. Since my Witch went to my Graveyard, I can add Yellow Gadget to my hand. Buster Blader, destroy White Knight Alligator!

"I activate Skull Dice!" said Joey. Your monster's going to lose ATK points. It all depends on the die roll. A 4, so your Blader loses 400 ATK! *Buster Blader's ATK drops to 2100 and is destroyed, reducing Yugi's LPs to 3050*

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (4)

"I tribute White Knight Alligator, White Knight Raider and White Knight Warrior for White Knight Lightning (2800) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Since I tributed him with 3 monsters, all monsters you control are destroyed! *Green Gadget is destroyed* Plus, if he attacks directly, you lose your Draw Phase. White Knight Lightning, direct attack! *Yugi's LPs drop to 250* Next turn, you see da light! (4)

"My move," said Yugi. I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy White Knight Lightning! *White Knight Lightning is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 7300* That ends my turn. (0)

"Lucky move," said Joey. I summon White Knight Winguard (1800) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, giving us both cards until our hands hold 6," said Yugi. Next, since I drew Watapon, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode. Then, I tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy Winguard! *Winguard is destroyed*

"When my monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a White Knight monster from my Graveyard with a level equal to my Winguard's," said Joey. I summon White Knight Raider in Defense Mode.

"Valkyrion, destroy White Knight Raider!" said Yugi. *Raider is destroyed* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. _I hope this works or I'll have to join the Society of Light!_ (2)

To be continued…


	12. Enemy of Justice Part 2

Enemy of Justice (2)

Previously…

"My move," said Yugi. I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy White Knight Lightning! *White Knight Lightning is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 7300* That ends my turn. (0)

"Lucky move," said Joey. I summon White Knight Winguard (1800) in Defense Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, giving us both cards until our hands hold 6," said Yugi. Next, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since I drew it by a card effect. Then, I tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy Winguard! *Winguard is destroyed*

"When my monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a White Knight monster from my Graveyard with a level equal to my Winguard's," said Joey. I summon White Knight Raider in Defense Mode.

"Valkyrion, destroy White Knight Raider!" said Yugi. *Raider is destroyed* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. _I hope this works or I'll have to join the Society of Light!_ (2)

"I summon White Knight King (0000) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn. (3)

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Yellow Gadget, destroy White Knight King! *White Knight King is destroyed*

"Now all monsters whose ATK is higher than the monster that destroyed my King can't attack, so in other words, only your Yellow Gadget can attack next turn," said Joey.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"I summon White Knight Panther (2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next I play Scapegoat, giving me 4 tokens (0000 x4) in Defense Mode and I tribute 1 so Panther can attack! Panther, destroy Yellow Gadget and make Yug see da light!

"I don't think so," said Yugi. I activate Ambush Shield! By tributing a monster, another monster I choose gets ATK equal to the DEF of the monster I tributed. So I tribute my Skull and give Yellow Gadget 1200 ATK! *Yellow Gadget's ATK rises to 2400 and White Knight Panther is destroyed, reducing Joey's LPs to 6900*

"I end my turn," said Joey. (2)

"I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I switch my Yellow Gadget to Defense Mode and play Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn. (2)

"Looks like you're getting desperate," said Joey. I summon White Knight Gearfried (1800) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon another Green Gadget in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, I reveal my Trap Stronghold the Moving Fortress, treating itself as a monster with 2000 DEF and a Trap Card but since I control all 3 Gadgets, Stronghold's ATK becomes 3000! *Stronghold's ATK rises to 3000* Stronghold, destroy Gearfried! *Gearfried is not destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 5700*

"My White Knight Gearfried is invincible in battle," said Joey.

"Yeah but that doesn't protect your LPs!" said Yugi. Valkyrion, attack Gearfried! *Joey's LPs drop to 4000* That ends my turn. (2)

"I activate Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Joey. Next, I summon White Knight Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (1)

"I tribute Yellow Gadget and Red Gadget for 'Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction' (0000) in Attack Mode and 1 card face down. Then, by paying half my points, I activate his effect! *His LPs drop to 125* Now Gandora removes every card on the field but himself from play and gets 300 ATK for each card removed! *All cards but Gandora disappear and Gandora's ATK rises to 4500* Gandora, end this! *Joey's LPs drop to 0* Joey, are you alright?

"Yug, what happened, pal?" asked Joey.

"You were a member of the Society of Light but I freed you," said Yugi.

"Where is this Sartorius hiding?" asked Joey. I wanna see him right now!

"Take it easy, Joey," said Yugi. I don't know where he is but I have a feeling that he's going after everyone else! We must warn them for they're in grave danger!


	13. Zane Losedale Part 1

Zane Losedale (1)

*Inside an arena…*

"Time to send your monster packing!" said Zane. Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!

"I activate my Negate Attack Trap," said the student. Your attacks end!

"I end my turn," said Zane. (1)

"I tribute my Giant Soldier of Stone for Guardian Sphinx (2400) in Defense Mode," said the student. Wait there's more as I tribute my sphinx for Exxod, Master of the Guard (4000) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Time to end this!" said Zane. I activate Limiter Removal, doubling my End Dragon's ATK! *Cyber End's ATK rises to 8000* Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Exxod!

"I reveal my Spell Card Unity, giving my Exxod addition DEF equal to my other monsters' DEFs. *Exxod's DEF rises to 8800 and is not destroyed while Zane's LPs drop to 700*

"I end my turn," said Zane. *Cyber End is destroyed* (1)

"You're wide open!" said the student. I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I play Overload Fusion, letting me remove some Machine-Type Monsters from my Graveyard for Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Cyber Twin, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Battle Footballer (2100) is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Premature Burial, paying 800 points to summon Guardian Sphinx in Attack Mode," said Student. (Note: since this student has no name, I'll call him Student.) *His LPs drop to 3200* Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light, preventing you from attacking my monsters for 3 of your turns. Finally, I flip my monster face down by his effect and end my turn. *Premature Burial is destroyed*

"Your monster can't hide from my Cyber Twin Dragon," said Zane. I play Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I flip summon my Sphinx and thanks to Exxod, you take 1000 damage!" said Student. *Zane's LPs drop to 0* I win! *Later…*

"Ready to lose?" asked Zane.

"I'm ready to defeat you!" said Reggie. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode and set 2 cards face down to end my turn. (1)

"I play Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Since all the monsters on the field are on your side, my monster doesn't require tributes and is a Special Summon. Next, I play Power Bond, sending the Cyber Dragon on my field and the two in my hand to my Grave to play Cyber End Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, End Dragon's ATK doubles! *Cyber End's ATK rises to 8000* Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Celtic Guard!

"Doesn't work for Celtic Guard is invincible from monsters with at least 1900 ATK," said Reggie.

"So what?" said Zane. Cyber End Dragon has Piercing Damage, so if his ATK exceeds your monster's DEF, you take the difference. Cyber End Dragon, end this!

"I activate both my face downs, Blast with Chain and Mystical Space Typhoon!" said Reggie. Blast with Chain gives Celtic Guard 500 points but that's not going to matter for Mystical Space Typhoon destroys it now! *Blast with Chain is destroyed* Since my Chain was destroyed while equipped, your Cyber End is destroyed! *Cyber End Dragon is destroyed*

"I summon Cyber Kirin (0800) in Defense Mode and tribute it to negate Power Bond's effect to end my turn," said Zane. *Cyber Kirin disappears* (0)

"I play Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode," said Reggie. Next, his effect lets me summon Command Knight (1200) in Attack Mode. Plus, Command Knight's effect gives all my Warrior-Type Monsters 400 points! *Captain and Knight's ATKs rise to 1600* Now my monsters, end this! *Zane's LPs drop to 0* Guess you're nothing but a Slifer Red wannabe! *Meanwhile…*

"Hmm, there's something about this Sartorius that's bugging me," said Kaiba.

"What is it, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know, Mokuba but I have a hunch it isn't good," said Kaiba.

To be continued…


	14. Zane Losedale Part 2

Zane Losedale (2)

Previously…

"I play Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Since all the monsters on the field are on your side, my monster doesn't require tributes and is a Special Summon. Next, I play Power Bond, sending the Cyber Dragon on my field and the two in my hand to my Grave to play Cyber End Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to Power Bond, End Dragon's ATK doubles! *Cyber End's ATK rises to 8000* Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Celtic Guard!

"I activate both my face downs, Blast with Chain and Mystical Space Typhoon!" said Reggie. Blast with Chain gives Celtic Guard 500 points but that's not going to matter for Mystical Space Typhoon destroys it now! *Blast with Chain is destroyed* Since my Chain was destroyed while equipped, your Cyber End is destroyed! *Cyber End Dragon is destroyed*

"I play Marauding Captain (1200) in Attack Mode," said Reggie. Next, his effect lets me summon Command Knight (1200) in Attack Mode. Plus, Command Knight's effect gives all my Warrior-Type Monsters 400 points! *Captain and Knight's ATKs rise to 1600* Now my monsters, end this! *Zane's LPs drop to 0* Guess you're nothing but a Slifer Red wannabe! *Meanwhile…*

"Hmm, there's something about this Sartorius that's bugging me," said Kaiba.

"What is it, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know, Mokuba but I have a hunch it isn't good," said Kaiba. *He sees someone* Who are you?

"Hello," said Sartorius. I've seen past records of your dueling and I must say I'm impressed, Mr. Kaiba.

"What do you want?" asked Kaiba. I don't have the patience for people who just stand in my way.

"What say we duel?" asked Sartorius. If you win, I'll leave but if I win, you join my force.

"What force?" asked Kaiba.

"The Society of Light," said Sartorius. Everyone is destined to see the light!

"I accept your challenge," said Kaiba. Maybe by beating you, you'll shut up about destiny because I don't believe in it.

"I'll start," said Sartorius. I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode. Now for its ability. If it's heads, my Arcana Force monsters get 500 points but if tails they lose 500 points. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads. *Emperor's ATK rises to 1900* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Kaiba. Next, I summon Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. Then, I use Shrink, which halves your monster's ATK! *The Emperor's ATK drops to 950* Vorse Raider, destroy his Emperor! *The Emperor is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 7050* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I activate Reverse Reborn, letting me revive my Emperor in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. *The Emperor reappears* Next comes it's effect again. *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so my Emperor loses 500 points. *The Emperor's ATK drops to 900* Next I tribute it for Arcana Force XIV - The Temperance (2400) in Attack Mode. Now his effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, any Battle Damage I receive is halved. Temperance, destroy his Vorse Raider! *Vorse Raider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7500* Finally, that ends my turn. (2)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Vorse Raider in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. *Vorse Raider reappears* Next, I activate Cost Down, which by discarding a card, lowers the level of every monster in my hand by 2. Then, I tribute my Vorse Raider for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Temperance! Your monster's history! *Meanwhile…*

"Well, look who it is, it's Zane Truesdale, or should I say Zane _Losedale_!" said Trapper.

"Look, I don't have time for your small talk," said Zane.

"I reckon you're not goin' anywhere," said Trapper. You're goin' to duel me and if y'all lose, I be takin' your Cyber End Dragon card.

"You won't be taking anything but you **will** be leaving when I win," said Zane.

To be continued…


	15. Zane Losedale Part 3

Zane Losedale (3)

Previously…

"What say we duel?" asked Sartorius. If you win, I'll leave but if I win, you join my force.

"What force?" asked Kaiba.

"The Society of Light," said Sartorius. Everyone is destined to see the light!

"I accept your challenge," said Kaiba. Maybe by beating you, you'll shut up about destiny because I don't believe in it.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Vorse Raider in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. *Vorse Raider reappears* Next, I activate Cost Down, which by discarding a card, lowers the level of every monster in my hand by 2. Then, I tribute my Vorse Raider for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Temperance! Your monster's history! *Meanwhile…*

"Well, look who it is, it's Zane Truesdale, or should I say Zane _Losedale_!" said Trapper.

"Look, I don't have time for your small talk," said Zane.

"I reckon you're not goin' anywhere," said Trapper. You're goin' to duel me and if y'all lose, I be takin' your Cyber End Dragon card.

"You won't be taking anything but you **will** be leaving when I win," said Zane. I'll start. I summon Cyber Phoenix (1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn, (3)

"I summon Lure Phantom (0000) in Defense Mode," said Trapper. Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I play my Future Fusion Spell," said Zane. Now, Machine-Type monsters go to my Grave and in 2 turns, I can play a Fusion Monster whose monsters were sent to my Graveyard. I send my Cyber Dragons to my Grave. Cyber Phoenix, destroy his Lure Phantom! *Both monsters disappear* What happened?

"Simple, I activated my Phantom's effect," said Trapper. By returnin' him to my hand your monster goes back to your hand as well.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Zane. (3)

"I play my Phantom again in Defense Mode," said Trapper. That'll do for now. (3)

"I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100) in Attack Mode," said Zane.

"I reveal my Trap Hole Trap," said Trapper. Since your monster has at least 1000 ATK, it's destroyed *Proto-Cyber Dragon is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Zane. (3)

"I tribute my Phantom for Infernal Blast Hound (1000) in Attack Mode," said Trapper. Blaze Hound, direct attack!

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted on my Cyber Dragon!" said Zane.

"Not so fast for I activate Trap Jammer, so your Trap's cancelled since it was activated during a Battle Phase," said Trapper. *Call of the Haunted is negated* Blaze Hound, direct attack! *Zane's LPs drop to 7000* Now my pooch gets to destroy a random card in your hand. *A card in Zane's hand is destroyed* Looks like that Cyber End is as good as mine! (3) *Back at the other duel…*

"Your monster is destroyed!" said Kaiba. *Temperance is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 6750* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Most impressive, Mr. Kaiba," said Sartorius. I summon Knight of Pentacle (1000) in Defense Mode. His effect now activates and I know it'll be heads, so it's indestructible in battle.

"There's no way you could've known that would happen!" said Kaiba.

"Of course there is, destiny," said Sartorius.

"Yeah right," said Kaiba.

"Fine, don't believe me," said Sartorius. You'll believe in destiny when I make you see the light. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I activate Card of Demise, so I get to draw 5 cards," said Kaiba. Next, I activate White Dragon Ritual, which by discarding Blade Knight lets me summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Selection of Fate," said Sartorius. Make your selection and face destiny!

To be continued…


	16. Zane Losedale Part 4

Zane Losedale (4)

Previously…

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted on my Cyber Dragon!" said Zane.

"Not so fast for I activate Trap Jammer, so your Trap's cancelled since it was activated during a Battle Phase," said Trapper. (Call of the Haunted is negated* Blaze Hound, direct attack! Zane's LPs drop to 7000. Now my pooch gets to destroy a random card in your hand. *A card in Zane's hand is destroyed* Looks like that Cyber End is as good as mine! (3) *Back at the other duel…*

"Your monster is destroyed!" said Kaiba. *Temperance is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 6750* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Most impressive, Mr. Kaiba," said Sartorius. I summon Knight of Pentacle (1000) in Defense Mode. His effect now activates and I know it'll be heads, so it's indestructible in battle.

"There's no way you could've known that would happen!" said Kaiba.

"Of course there is, destiny," said Sartorius.

"I activate Card of Demise, so I get to draw 5 cards," said Kaiba. Next, I activate White Dragon Ritual, which by discarding Blade Knight lets me summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Selection of Fate," said Sartorius. Make your selection and face destiny!

"The middle card!" said Kaiba.

"As I predicted," said Sartorius. I summon Arcana Force XV - The Fiend (2500) in Attack Mode. The Fiend, destroy his Paladin!

"I activate my Shadow Spell!" said Kaiba. Your monster loses 700 points and cannot attack or change modes. *The Fiend's ATK drops to 1800*

"Not bad," said Sartorius. That ends my turn. (1)

"Paladin, destroy his Fiend!" said Kaiba. *The Fiend is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 6650* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move," said Sartorius. I activate Cup of Ace and since it's heads, I draw twice. Next, I activate Suit of Sword - X, so if it lands heads, your monsters are destroyed but if tails, mine are. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so all your monsters are destroyed! *Paladin of White Dragon and Blue-Eyes are destroyed* Then, I summon Arcana Force III - The Empress (1300) in Attack Mode. Now his effect activates and since it's heads, when you summon a monster, I can summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand. Empress, attack him directly!

"I activate my Spell Card, Enemy Controller," said Kaiba. Now your Empress goes to Defense Mode.

"I end my turn," said Sartorius. (1)

"I summon Des Feral Imp (1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba.

"Then by the effect of my Empress, I tribute Knight of Pentacle for Arcana Force VII - Strength (1800) in Attack Mode. Now for its effect. Since it's heads, I get control of your Imp.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (2)

"I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, his effect activates and since it's heads, The Lovers counts as 2 tributes so I tribute The Lovers and Des Feral Imp for Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler (4000) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on, that's two monsters in one turn, which is illegal without Ultimate Offering," said Kaiba.

"Not necessarily," said Sartorius. My Light Ruler is a Special Summon, so it's fair game. The Strength, The Empress and The Light Ruler, attack him directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 400* On my next turn, you'll see the light! (0) *Back at the other duel…*

"It's time to take out your puppy," said Zane. My Future Fusion activates so Cyber End Dragon (4000) emerge! Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Blast Hound! *Blast Hound is destroyed and Trapper's LPs drop to 5000* *Another Blast Hound appears* Wait, how did that runt reappear?

"When Blast Hound's destroyed, I can bring out another one from my deck," said Trapper.

"Whatever," said Zane. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. This is just the beginning! (3)

To be continued…


	17. Zane Losedale Part 5

Zane Losedale (5)

Previously…

"I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, his effect activates and since it's heads, The Lovers counts as 2 tributes so I tribute The Lovers and Des Feral Imp for Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler (4000) in Attack Mode.

"Hold on, that's two monsters in one turn, which is illegal without Ultimate Offering," said Kaiba.

"Not necessarily," said Sartorius. My Light Ruler is a Special Summon, so it's fair game. The Strength, The Empress and The Light Ruler, attack him directly! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 400* On my next turn, you'll see the light! (0) *Back at the other duel…*

"It's time to take out your puppy," said Zane. My Future Fusion activates so Cyber End Dragon (4000) emerge! Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Blast Hound! *Blast Hound is destroyed and Trapper's LPs drop to 5000* *Another Blast Hound appears* Wait, how did that runt reappear?

"When Blast Hound's destroyed, I can bring out another one from my deck," said Trapper.

"Whatever," said Zane. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. This is just the beginning! (3)

"I play my Snatch Steal Spell," said Trapper. Your End Dragon's mine! *Cyber End Dragon moves to Trapper's field* Cyber End Dragon, attack him directly! *Zane's LPs drop to 3000* I end my turn by switching my Blaze Hound to Defense Mode. (3)

"My move and thanks to your Spell Card, I get 1000 points," said Zane. *His LPs rise to 4000* Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it! *Snatch Steal is destroyed and Cyber End Dragon returns to Zane's field* Cyber End Dragon, destroy his Blast Hound! *Blast Hound is destroyed and Trapper's LPs drop to 1500. Another Blaze Hound appears* That ends my turn. (3)

"I play Camouflage Gardna (1900) in Defense Mode," said Trapper. Next, I use my Change of Heart Spell so your End Dragon's mine again for one turn. Cyber End Dragon, end this!

"Sorry but I activate De-Fusion!" said Zane. Cyber End returns to my Fusion Deck and all 3 Cyber Dragons take his place on my side of the field! *3 Cyber Dragons appear on Zane's field*

"I still have a card left," said Trapper. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Cyber Dragon, destroy his Gardna!" said Zane. *Camouflage Gardna is destroyed* Second Cyber Dragon, destroy his Blast Hound!

"I activate Magical Arm Shield, so I get control of any of your other monsters, like a Cyber Dragon and now you have to attack your own monster instead! *Cyber Dragon attacks and both monsters are destroyed*

"Not bad but it'll take more than that to defeat me," said Zane. I end my turn. (3)

"I activate my Brain Control Spell," said Trapper. Now I get your monster for a price of 800 LPs. *His LPs drop to 700*

"I disagree," said Zane. I activate Attack Reflector Unit! So I tribute my Cyber Dragon to play Cyber Barrier Dragon (2800) in Defense Mode!

"I play my Lure Phantom in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Trapper. (0)

"I play Overload Fusion, allowing me to remove my 2 Cyber Dragons from play to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Cyber Twin, destroy both his monsters!

"You don't get it do you?" asked Trapper. Monsters can only attack once per turn.

"Guess you don't know about a special effect," said Zane. My Cyber Twin can attack twice per turn so destroy his monsters!

"Maybe so but my Lure Phantom's out and I return it and your monster goes back to our hand but I'm a gonna change that with this, my Hunting Net Trap Card! So, instead of going back to your Fusion Deck, it goes to my field in my Spell and Trap Zone.

"Make your move," said Zane. (3)

"Fine," said Trapper. I play Dark Auction, which frees your Twin Dragon and dealing you damage equal to its ATK! *Zane's LPs drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Barrier Dragon to play Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Glider, destroy his Blast Hound!

To be continued…


	18. Zane Losedale Part 6

Zane Losedale (6)

Previously…

"I play Overload Fusion, allowing me to remove my 2 Cyber Dragons from play to summon Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode. Cyber Twin, destroy both his monsters!

"You don't get it do you?" asked Trapper. Monsters can only attack once per turn.

"Guess you don't know about a special effect," said Zane. My Cyber Twin can attack twice per turn so destroy his monsters!

"Maybe so but my Lure Phantom's out and I return it and your monster goes back to our hand but I'm a gonna change that with this, my Hunting Net Trap Card! So, instead of going back to your Fusion Deck, it goes to my field in my Spell and Trap Zone.

"Make your move," said Zane. (3)

"Fine," said Trapper. I play Dark Auction, which frees your Twin Dragon and dealing you damage equal to its ATK! *Zane's LPs drop to 1200* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Barrier Dragon to play Kaiser Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Glider, destroy his Blast Hound!

"I play my face down, another Magical Arm Shield, so your Twin must attack your Glider!" said Trapper.

"I activate my Trap Jammer!" said Zane. Your card is negated! *Magical Arm Shield is negated and Blast Hound is destroyed* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I play my final Lure Phantom in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Trapper. (0)

"Time to win this!" said Zane. Kaiser Glider, attack his Lure Phantom!

"I return it to my hand to send your monster back to your hand," said Trapper. Then again, I activate another Hunting Net Trap Card to put him on my side of the field.

"Doesn't matter for I have a monster left," said Zane. Cyber Twin, attack directly and end this!

"I activate Capture Snail!" said Trapper. Now your attack's cancelled and joins my side of the field in my Spell and Trap Zone. *Cyber Twin moves to Trapper's field*

"I end my turn," said Zane. (2)

"Don't worry," said Trapper. You can have your Twin Dragon back. Thanks to my Dark Auction Spell! However, you lose 2800 LPs which you don't have so your Cyber End Dragon's mine! *Zane's LPs drop to 0*

"Why do I keep losing?" asked Zane. Alright, that's it, I will no longer trust my opponents because that got me absolutely **NOWHERE**! The next time we meet, I'm going to take you down and win back my Cyber End Dragon!

"Yeah but 'till then, he's mine," said Trapper. *He walks out laughing* *Meanwhile…*

"Ready to give in to the light?" asked Sartorius. The Light Ruler's effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's Tails, if a card effect targets it, by reducing its ATK by 1000, the effect is negated.

"Me, give into someone in **that** outfit?" asked Kaiba. Sorry, not going to happen. My move. I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I summon Blade Knight (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (3)

"I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode and now for his effect," said Sartorius. *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's Tails, if he's destroyed in battle, he is re-summoned on your side of the field but that won't matter for I'm going to make you see the light this turn! Chariot, attack and destroy his Blade Knight! Blade Knight is destroyed. Arcana Force Extra, wipe out his LPs! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0* Welcome to the Society of Light! *A white jacket falls on Kaiba* *They walk out* *Meanwhile…*

"Where's Wheeler?" asked Mai to herself. _It's time I defeat him and make him see the light!_ *She walks off* *Elsewhere…*

"Man, we've been all over Battle City and have not found them," said Joey.

"We'll find them," said Yugi.

To be continued…


	19. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 1

A Web of Dinosaurs (1)

Previously…

"I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode and now for his effect," said Sartorius. He flips a coin and it lands. Since it's Tails, if he's destroyed in battle, he is re-summoned on your side of the field but that won't matter for I'm going to make you see the light this turn! Chariot, attack and destroy his Blade Knight! *Blade Knight is destroyed* Arcana Force Extra, wipe out his LPs! *Kaiba's LPs drop to 0* Welcome to the Society of Light! *A white jacket falls on Kaiba* *They walk out. Meanwhile…*

"Where's Wheeler?" asked Mai to herself. _It's time I defeat him and make him see the light!_ *She walks off. *Elsewhere…*

"Man, we've been all over Battle City and have not found them," said Joey.

"We'll find them," said Yugi.

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice.

"Weevil Underwood!" said Joey.

"I see you remember better than you duel, Wheeler," said Weevil.

"It's time to take you down once and for all!" said another voice.

"Rex Raptor!" said Joey.

"So let's decide once and for all who's better and this time, Yugi, you can't transform into Atem anymore!" said Weevil. *He laughs*

"Let's do this!" said Joey.

"Right!" said Yugi.

"I'll start with Miracle Jurassic Egg (2000) in Defense Mode," said Rex. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"My move," said Joey. I summon Hayabusa Knight (0700) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"I summon Blazewing Butterfly (1500) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then I activate my Insect Barrier Spell. I'm sure I need not to tell you what it does hmm? Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Yugi. I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"I tribute my Egg for Dark Driceratops (2400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Next, I activate Jurassic World! It gives all Dino-Type monsters 300 ATK and DEF! *Driceratops' stats rise to (2700/1800)* Driceratops, destroy Hayabusa Knight!

"I activate Fairy Box!" said Joey. Now I flip a coin and call it. If I'm right, your monster's ATK becomes 0 but if I'm wrong attack normally. I'm callin' Tails! *He flips the coin and it lands*

"Too bad," said Rex. It's Heads so Driceratops, destroy his Knight! *Hayabusa is destroyed and Joey's LPs drop to 6000* That ends my turn. (3)

"Alright, my move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800) in Attack Mode. Then I use Release Restraint, which tributes my monster for Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600) in Attack Mode. Next, I equip him with Legendary Sword! *Swordmaster's ATK rises to 2900* His ATK and DEF rise by 300! Plus, since an Equip Spell was put on him, your Driceratops becomes extinct! *Dark Driceratops is destroyed* Swordmaster, attack Rex directly!

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Rex. Your attacks end this turn.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Joey. (3)

"I activate my monster's effect," said Weevil. Now if I tribute it, I can play a Gemini monster

"Gemini monster?" asked Yugi. What's that?

"It's a monster that is treated as a Normal Monster and when re-summoned, it gets its own effect," said Weevil. I tribute my Butterfly for Grasschopper (2350) in Attack Mode. Grasschopper, destroy his Silent Swordsman!

"I activate my Soul Shield card!" said Yugi. By halving my LPs, your attacks end! _I hope this works!_

To be continued…


	20. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 2

A Web of Dinosaurs (2)

Previously…

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice.

"Weevil Underwood!" said Joey.

"It's time to take you down once and for all!" said another voice.

"Rex Raptor!" said Joey.

"So let's decide once and for all who's better and this time, Yugi, you can't transform into Atem anymore!" said Weevil. He laughs.

"Let's do this!" said Joey.

"My move," said Yugi. I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate my monster's effect," said Weevil. Now it has its own effect so if I tribute it, I can play a Gemini monster from my Graveyard.

"Gemini monster?" asked Yugi. What's that?

"It's a monster that is treated as a Normal Monster and when re-summoned, it gets its own effect," said Weevil. I tribute my Butterfly for Grasschopper (2350) in Attack Mode. Grasschopper, destroy his Silent Swordsman!

"I activate my Soul Shield card!" said Yugi. By halving my LPs, your attacks end! _I hope this works!_ *His LPs drop to 4000*

"You may have survived that attack but next turn, your Swordsman won't be so lucky!" said Weevil. I end my turn. (3)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode. With his effect, Red Gadget comes to my hand from my deck. Then I play Swords of Revealing Light, keeping all monsters you control from attacking for 3 of your turns. That ends my turn. (4)

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Since that was a Special Summon, you can bring a monster back from your Graveyard.

"Fine, Hayabusa Knight in Defense Mode," said Joey. *Hayabusa Knight reappears on Joey's field*

"Next I summon another Gilasaurus in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I tribute both my monsters for Black Tyranno (2900) in Attack Mode. Tyranno, destroy his Knight! *Hayabusa is destroyed* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Alright, look out!" said Joey. _I don't have anything that can beat his Black Tyranno. Wait a sec, Skull Dice can reduce the ATK of any monster I choose by up to 600 points but I'd have to wait for him to attack. Oh yeah, I've got a Graceful Dice in my hand, which could give my Swordmaster just the boost it needs to take out his Tyranno. _I activate Graceful Dice! My Spell Card gives my monster ATK points dependin' on the die's result. *The die lands* A 2! My monster gets 200 ATK and DEF this turn! *Swordmaster's stats rise to (3100/2400)* Gearfried the Swordmaster, destroy his Black Tyranno! *Black Tyranno is destroyed and Rex's LPs drop to 7800* That ends my turn. (3)

"My move," said Weevil. I summon Insect Knight (1900) in Attack Mode. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and thanks to him, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand from my deck. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate my face down card, Fossil Excavation, allowing me to discard a card and bring back a Dinosaur-Type monster from my Graveyard," said Rex. So I toss out a card to bring it back, Ultimate Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Then I summon Kabazauls (2000) in Attack Mode. Ultimate Tyranno, destroy his Swordmaster!

"I activate Magical Arm Shield!" said Joey. Now your Kabazauls is mine and your new attack target is him!

"Sorry but I activate Malfunction!" said Rex. By paying 500 LPs, your card's effect is negated and it returns face down! *His LPs drop to 7300 and Swordmaster is destroyed, reducing Joey's LPs to 5800* That ends my turn. Soon, you'll become extinct at the hands of my Dinosaurs! (0)

To be continued…


	21. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 3

A Web of Dinosaurs (3)

Previously…

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Since that was a Special Summon, you can bring a monster back from your Graveyard.

"Fine, Hayabusa Knight in Defense Mode," said Joey. *Hayabusa Knight reappears on Joey's field*

"Next I summon another Gilasaurus in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I tribute both my monsters for Black Tyranno (2900) in Attack Mode. Tyranno, destroy his Knight! *Hayabusa is destroyed* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Back to me," said Yugi. I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and thanks to him, I add Yellow Gadget to my hand from my deck. That ends my turn. (5)

"I activate my face down card, Fossil Excavation, allowing me to discard a card and bring back a Dinosaur-Type monster from my Graveyard," said Rex. So I toss out a card to bring it back, Ultimate Tyranno (3300) in Attack Mode. Then I summon Kabazauls (2000) in Attack Mode. Ultimate Tyranno, destroy his Swordmaster!

"I activate Magical Arm Shield!" said Joey. Now your Kabazauls is mine and your new attack target is him!

"Sorry but I activate Malfunction!" said Rex. By paying 500 LPs, your card's effect is negated and it returns face down! *His LPs drop to 7300 and Swordmaster is destroyed, reducing Joey's LPs to 5800* That ends my turn. Soon, you'll become extinct at the hands of my Dinosaurs! (0)

"Guess again, dino boy," said Joey. I summon The Fiend Megacyber (1200) in Defense Mode.

"That needs a tribute, Wheeler," said Rex.

"Since you control at least 2 monsters more than I do, it doesn't need any tributes," said Joey. Next, I summon Time Wizard (0500) in Attack Mode and use his effect! I'm callin' Heads! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, alright! *Ultimate Tyranno and Kabazauls are destroyed* Next, I switch my Megacyber to Attack Mode. Fiend Megacyber and Time Wizard, attack Rex directly! *Rex's LPs drop to 4600* I place 1 card face down and end my move. (1)

"I summon Chainsaw Insect (2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I reveal my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress! With all 3 Gadget monsters out, it's ATK becomes 3000 and it's treated as a monster with 2000 DEF!

"Aren't you forgetting that my Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery cards are still in play?" asked Weevil. Your fortress isn't going anywhere so it's useless!

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (5)

"You got lucky with your Time Wizard, Wheeler," said Rex. Now it's time to end your luck streak with this, Black Stego (1500) in Attack Mode. Stego, destroy his Time Wizard!

"I activate the effect of Fairy Box!" said Joey. Come on, Tails! *He flips a coin and it lands* Yes, it's tails! So your monster's ATK becomes 0! *Stego's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed, reducing Rex's LPs to 4100*

"I end my turn," said Rex. (0)

"I tribute my Time Wizard for Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now my monsters, wipe him out! *Rex's LPs drop to 0*

"Time to destroy your fortress!" said Weevil. I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (0900) in Defense Mode and end my turn. Your Swords expire now! *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* (2)

"I activate the effect of my Silent Swordsman!" said Yugi. I tribute him for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, destroy his Insect Knight!

"I guess without your other half, you're nothing but an empty shell for your monster can't attack," said Weevil. Once I attack next turn, it's all over!

To be continued…


	22. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 4

A Web of Dinosaurs (4)

Previously…

"You got lucky with your Time Wizard, Wheeler," said Rex. Now it's time to end your luck streak with this, Black Stego (1500) in Attack Mode. Stego, destroy his Time Wizard!

"I activate the effect of Fairy Box!" said Joey. Come on, Tails! *He flips a coin and it lands* Yes, it's tails! So your monster's ATK becomes 0! *Stego's ATK drops to 0 and is destroyed, reducing Rex's LPs to 4100*

"I end my turn," said Rex. (0)

"I tribute my Time Wizard for Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now my monsters, wipe him out! *Rex's LPs drop to 0*

"Time to destroy your fortress!" said Weevil. I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 (0900) in Defense Mode and end my turn. Your Swords expire now! *Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed* (2)

"I activate the effect of my Silent Swordsman!" said Yugi. I tribute him for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode. Silent Swordsman, destroy his Insect Knight!

"I guess without your other half, you're nothing but an empty shell for your monster can't attack," said Weevil. Once I attack next turn, it's all over!

"Silent Swordsman's effect makes him immune to your Spell Cards," said Yugi. Swordsman, destroy his Insect Knight! *Insect Knight is destroyed and Weevil's LPs drop to 7600* That ends my turn. (5)

"I remove my 2 Insect-Type monsters from my Graveyard to summon Doom Dozer (2800) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Doom Dozer, destroy his Silent Swordsman! *Silent Swordsman is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3500* Finally, I set 1 monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"I discard my Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"He may be powerful but he can't get past my Insect Barrier," said Weevil.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I tribute my Flying Kamakiri and Chainsaw Insect for Insect Queen (2200) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Since she's the queen, she gets 200 ATK for every Insect-Type monster in play! *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3800* Insect Queen needs a tribute to attack so I tribute Doom Dozer! Insect Queen, destroy his Magna Warrior! *Doom Dozer disappears from Weevil's field and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3600 while Valkyrion is destroyed, reducing Yugi's LPs to 3400 and Insect Queen's ATK to 3400* *An Insect Token (0100) appears and Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3600* When the queen destroys a monster in battle, she gets an Insect Token, allowing her to keep the extra ATK points despite destroying an Insect-Type monster and while the token is weak, thanks to Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery, you can't attack it! Next I reveal my hidden monster, Parasite Paracide (0500) in Attack Mode! Now it goes into your deck and you shuffle it. If you pick it up, it is automatically summoned to your field and you take 1000 damage. Plus, your monsters become Insect monsters! He laughs. I end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Yugi. _I must figure out how to destroy Insect Queen and both Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery! _I switch all my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"Looks like you're getting desperate," said Weevil. I summon Leghul (0350) in Attack Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3800* Leghul can attack directly so take a bite out of his LPs, Leghul! *Yugi's LPs drop to 3050* Insect Queen, destroy his Swordsman as I tribute a token! *The Insect Token disappears and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3600, Silent Swordsman is destroyed and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3400 then to 3600 as an Insect Token appears* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Yugi. I end my turn. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3800* (2)

"Leghul, attack Yugi directly!" said Weevil drawing his card. *Yugi's LPs drop to 2600* Next I tribute my token so my Queen can attack! *The Insect Token disappears and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3600* Insect Queen, destroy his Stronghold! *Stronghold is destroyed* You're finished!

To be continued…


	23. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 5

A Web of Dinosaurs (5)

Previously…

"My move," said Yugi. _I must figure out how to destroy Insect Queen and both Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery! _I switch all my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn. (2)

"Looks like you're getting desperate," said Weevil. I summon Leghul (0350) in Attack Mode. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3800* Leghul can attack directly so take a bite out of his LPs, Leghul! *Yugi's LPs drop to 3050* Insect Queen, destroy his Swordsman as I tribute a token! *The Insect Token disappears and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3600, Silent Swordsman is destroyed and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3400 then to 3600 as an Insect Token appears* That ends my turn. (1)

"My move," said Yugi. I end my turn. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 3800* (2)

"Leghul, attack Yugi directly!" said Weevil drawing his card. *Yugi's LPs drop to 2600* Next I tribute my token so my Queen can attack! *The Insect Token disappears and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3600* Insect Queen, destroy his Stronghold! *Stronghold is destroyed* You're finished! *Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3400 then an Insect Token appears and her ATK rises to 3600* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"Here goes," said Yugi. My move! _It's the Parasite card! _Since I have no room to play your Parasite card, it goes to your Graveyard. Next I tribute Green Gadget and my Witch for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode and end my turn. Since Witch went to my Graveyard, I can add Marshmallon to my hand. *Queen's ATK drops to 3200 then to 3400* (1)

"Even your Buster Blader is no match for my Queen," said Weevil. I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500) in Attack Mode. *Queen's ATK rises to 3600* Insect Queen, destroy his Buster Blader as I tribute an Insect Token! *The Insect Token disappears and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3400*

"Sorry but I activate Ambush Shield!" said Yugi. Now by tributing my Red Gadget, Buster Blader gets 1500 more ATK points! *Red Gadget disappears from Yugi's field and Buster Blader's ATK rises to 4100 while Insect Queen's ATK drops to 3200 and is destroyed, reducing Weevil's LPs to 6700*

"You're going to pay for destroying my Queen!" said Weevil. I end my turn. *Buster Blader's ATK returns to 2600* (1)

"I tribute my Yellow Gadget for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, I switch my Valkyrion to Attack Mode.

"You fool," said Weevil. Your monsters can't attack.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I summon Cocoon of Evolution (2000) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"I summon Petit Moth (0300) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Now I equip it to Cocoon of Evolution and in 5 turns, I will summon my strongest Insect to totally annihilate you! I end my turn. (1)

"Alright," said Yugi drawing his card. I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Weevil.

"Silent Magician gains 500 ATK points now," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"Just 4 turns until the monster of your destruction emerges!" said Weevil. Leghul, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 2250* Next, Flying Kamakiri #2, destroy his Silent Magician! *Silent Magician is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion from my Graveyard in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. *Valkyrion reappears on Yugi's field* (1)

"Three turns to go," said Weevil. I tribute my Flying Kamakiri to summon Saber Beetle (2400) in Attack Mode. Leghul attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1900* It's all over, Yugi!

To be continued…


	24. A Web of Dinosaurs Part 6

A Web of Dinosaurs (6)

Previously…

"Alright," said Yugi drawing his card. I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1)

"My move," said Weevil.

"Silent Magician gains 500 ATK points now," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"Just 5 turns until the monster of your destruction emerges!" said Weevil. Leghul, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 2250* Next, Flying Kamakiri #2, destroy his Silent Magician! *Silent Magician is destroyed* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion from my Graveyard in Attack Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. *Valkyrion reappears on Yugi's field* (1)

"Four turns to go," said Weevil. I tribute my Flying Kamakiri to summon Saber Beetle (2400) in Attack Mode. Leghul attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1900* It's all over, Yugi! Saber Beetle, destroy his Marshmallon!

"Sorry, Marshmallon's invincible in battle," said Yugi.

"Your LPs aren't so lucky," said Weevil. My monster's effect deals damage even for a monster in Defense Mode and since you have only 1900 points left, I win so Saber Beetle, wipe out the rest of his LPs! I win!

"Guess again," said Yugi. I discard Kuriboh and negate the damage.

"You won't be so lucky next turn," said Weevil. I end my turn. (1)

"I tribute Marshmallon for Curse of Dragon (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Three turns left," said Weevil. Leghul, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1550* Saber Beetle, take out his Curse of Dragon! *Curse of Dragon is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 650* That ends my turn. (2)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Next turn, my greatest insect of all will be unleashed and you'll be wiped out!" said Weevil. Leghul, direct attack! *Yugi's LPs drop to 300* I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"This is my last turn," said Yugi. _If I don't find a way out of this one, I lose the duel. _I play Card of Sanctity, so now we draw cards until our hands hold 6! Then, since I drew Watapon, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode. Finally, that ends my turn. (5)

"This is your last turn," said Weevil. Although I could end this now, I'm going to defeat you next turn with my ultimate insect. I end my turn by discarding 1 card. (6)

"He's right, it **is**my last turn," said Yugi to himself. _If I don't draw the right card now, it's over. Mirror Force is just what I need to win this! _I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (5)

"Finally, it's time to reveal my monster, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500) in Attack Mode!" said Weevil. Saber Beetle, destroy his Watapon and end this!

"Sorry but I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. All Attack Position monsters you control are destroyed! *Perfectly Great Moth, Saber Beetle, Leghul, and Doom Dozer are destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Weevil. (5)

"Good, then it's time for me to win this!" said Yugi.

"With what?" asked Weevil. You still can't attack!

"Not yet," said Yugi. I activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your DNA Surgery! *DNA Surgery is destroyed* Now I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500) in Attack Mode. Now my monsters, end this! *Weevil's LPs drop to 0* It's over, Weevil! *Meanwhile…*

"Alright, Sheppard, where are you?" asked Zane to himself. I know you have the Cyberdark deck and when I find you, it'll be mine! *Elsewhere…*

"Yugi, wherever you are, I'm going to make you see the light!" said Kaiba. It won't be long now! *He laughs*

To be continued…


	25. Schooling the Teacher Part 1

Schooling the Teacher (1)

*Inside Sheppard's office…*

"Who's there?" asked Sheppard.

"It's Zane," said Zane.

"Why are you here, I don't need to speak to you," said Sheppard.

"I didn't come for a lecture," said Zane.

"Then, why did you come?" asked Sheppard.

"I came for that Cyberdark deck," said Zane.

"That deck doesn't belong to you," said Sheppard.

"Then maybe I duel you for it and if I win, I get the deck," said Zane.

"Fine but if I win, it stays with me," said Sheppard.

"I think I'll start with Polymerization, discarding my 2 Cyber Dragons for Cyber Twin Dragon (2800) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I also use Polymerization, sending my Cyber Ogres to my Graveyard for Cyber Ogre 2 (2600) in Attack Mode," said Sheppard.

"Not bad but I'm afraid it's a few points short of mine," said Zane.

"Not when I attack," said Sheppard. Its effect gives him half the points of his attack target, or in this case, 1400 more ATK! *Cyber Ogre 2's ATK rises to 4000* Cyber Ogre 2, destroy his Twin Dragon!

"Guess again, for I activate Limiter Removal, so my Twin Dragon's ATK doubles this turn," said Zane. *End Dragon's ATK rises to 8000 and Cyber Ogre 2 is destroyed, reducing Sheppard's LPs to 5400*

"Not bad, Truesdale," said Sheppard. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. *Cyber End is destroyed* (1).

"I play Future Fusion," said Zane. Now by sending my remaining Cyber Dragon and 6 more Machine-Type monsters to my Grave, I can summon another one in 2 turns but why wait when it can appear now? I activate Overload Fusion, which by removing the Machine-Type monsters I sent to my Grave from play, I can summon Chimeratech Overdragon (4800) in Attack Mode. It may send my Future Fusion to my Grave but that doesn't matter for his effect is going to take you down! Chimeratech, attack him directly! *Sheppard's LPs drop to 600* That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright," said Sheppard. I play Pot of Greed, so that's 2 more cards for me. Next, I summon Cyber Esper (1800) in Defense Mode and end my turn by placing 1 card face down. (1)

"My move," said Zane.

"I activate my face down card, Cyber Shadow Gardna!" said Sheppard. This card becomes a monster with the same stats as your Overdragon.

"Chimeratech, destroy Cyber Esper!" said Zane. *Cyber Esper is destroyed*

"I activate Byroad Sacrifice!" said Sheppard. Now I can play Cyber Ogre (1200) in Defense Mode.

"Chimeratech, destroy it!" said Zane. See, for every monster used to summon him, my Chimeratech can attack an equal number of monsters. *Cyber Ogre is destroyed* That deck will be mine! *Elsewhere…*

"Stop!" said Aster.

"Well, well, Aster Phoenix," said Sartorius. What a surprise.

"It's time I put an end to your game!" said Aster.

"Aster, what makes you think you can defeat me?" asked Sartorius. I already know the outcome of this duel and it will end in your defeat.

"Not gonna happen, dude," said Aster. Now let's do this!

"Fine by me," said Sartorius.

"I'll start with my Destiny Draw Spell," said Aster. By discarding my Dasher, I can draw twice. Next, since Dasher's in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode. You're going down!

To be continued…


	26. Schooling the Teacher Part 2

Schooling the Teacher (2)

Previously…

"Why are you here, I don't need to speak to you," said Sheppard.

"I came for that Cyberdark deck," said Zane.

"That deck doesn't belong to you," said Sheppard.

"Then maybe I duel you for it and if I win, I get the deck," said Zane.

"Fine but if I win, it stays with me," said Sheppard.

"I think I'll start with Polymerization, discarding my 2 Cyber Dragons for Cyber End Dragon (4000) in Attack Mode," said Zane. Then I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I also use Polymerization, sending my Cyber Ogres to my Graveyard for Cyber Ogre 2 (2600) in Attack Mode," said Sheppard.

"Guess again, for I activate Limiter Removal, so my End Dragon's ATK doubles this turn," said Zane. *End Dragon's ATK rises to 8000 and Cyber Ogre 2 is destroyed, reducing Sheppard's LPs to 5400*

"Aster, what makes you think you can defeat me?" asked Sartorius. I already know the outcome of this duel and it will end in your defeat.

"Not gonna happen, dude," said Aster. Now let's do this!

"Fine by me," said Sartorius.

"I'll start with my Destiny Draw Spell," said Aster. By discarding my Dasher, I can draw twice. Next, since Dasher's in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude (1600) in Defense Mode. You're going down! I summon Destiny Hero - Defender (2700) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"My move and your Defender lets me draw another card," said Sartorius. Next I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (1700) in Attack Mode. Now for his effect and since it's heads, when my Chariot destroys a monster in battle, I can summon it on my field. Chariot, destroy his Diamond Dude! *Diamond Dude is destroyed and reappears on Sartorius' field*

"Thanks, you've triggered my Destiny Signal Trap!" said Aster. It lets me summon Destiny Hero - Doom Lord (0600) in Attack Mode.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Sartorius. (4)

"I use my Doom Lord's effect, so your Chariot is removed from play for 2 of your turns," said Aster. *The Chariot disappears* Next, I tribute my Defender for Destiny Hero - Double Dude (1000) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (2)

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, his effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Now that it's heads, all my Arcana Force monsters get 500 points. Diamond Dude, destroy Double Dude!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. Now my Double Dude goes to Defense Mode and can't be destroyed in battle.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Sartorius. (3)

"I play Destiny Hero - Fear Monger (1000) in Attack Mode," said Aster. Next, I tribute my monsters for Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate my face down card, D - Chain, so Dogma gets 500 more points. *Dogma's ATK rises to 3900* Plus, when he destroys a monster in battle, you take 500 damage! Dogma, destroy his Emperor! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 5500* Plus you take more damage thanks to D - Chain! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 5000* That'll do for now. (1)

"Finally my Chariot returns," said Sartorius drawing his card. *The Chariot reappears and his LPs drop to 2500*

"Oh, did I mention my Dogma's effect?" asked Aster. During your following Standby Phase after he's summoned, you lose half your points.

"I tribute Diamond Dude and Emperor for Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode. The Moon's effect activates! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I get a Token during my Standby Phase. Then I play Suit of Sword - X. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads again so your monsters are destroyed! *Dogma and D - Chain are destroyed* The Moon, attack him directly!

To be continued…


	27. Schooling the Teacher Part 3

Schooling the Teacher (3)

Previously…

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next, his effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Now that it's heads, all my Arcana Force monsters get 500 points. Diamond Dude, destroy Double Dude!

"I activate D - Shield!" said Aster. Now my Double Dude goes to Defense Mode and can't be destroyed in battle.

"I tribute Diamond Dude and Emperor for Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode. The Moon's effect activates! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I get a Token during my Standby Phase. Then I play Suit of Sword - X. *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads again so your monsters are destroyed! *Dogma and D - Chain are destroyed* The Moon, attack him directly! *Aster's LPs drop to 5200* That ends my turn. (2)

"I play Pot of Greed for 2 cards," said Aster. Next, I play my Clock Tower Prison Field Spell, which gets a Clock Counter at every one of your Standby Phases. Then, I activate Over Destiny, allowing me to play a monster from my deck with half the level of my Dasher like my Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (0800) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Back to me," said Sartorius.

"My Field Spell gets a counter now," said Aster.

"Very well," said Sartorius. Now then, The Moon gives me a monster in Defense Mode, which I tribute for Arcana Force VIII - The Strength (1800) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate The Strength's effect. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I get control of one of your monsters like Captain Tenacious. *Captain Tenacious moves to Sartorius' field* The Strength, attack Aster directly! *Aster's LPs drop to 3400* The Moon, attack him directly! *Aster's LPs drop to 600* On my next turn, you'll see the light! (2) *Back at the other duel…*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Zane. (1)

"I activate my Shadow Gardna Trap again," said Sheppard. Then I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding my last card to return Cyber Esper to my hand. Next, I summon Cyber Esper in Attack Mode. Cyber Esper appears. Cyber Shadow Gardna, destroy his Chimeratech! Both monsters are destroyed. Cyber Esper, attack him directly! Zane's LPs drop to 6800. That ends my turn. (0)

"Tine to end this!" said Zane.

"Hold on, my Esper forces you to reveal every card you draw," said Sheppard.

"Fine," said Zane. *He shows Sheppard the card* I summon Cyber Dragon (2100) in Attack Mode. Cyber Dragon, destroy Cyber Esper! *Cyber Esper is destroyed and Sheppard's LPs drop to 0* We're done and that deck is mine! *He walks over and retrieves the deck*

"Stop, Truesdale, you have no idea what that deck contains within!" said Sheppard.

"Of course I do, it contains the cards I have been looking for," said Zane. Later, Sheppard. *He walks out* *Meanwhile…*

"My move," said Aster. I play Destiny Hero - Blade Master (0600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my 3 monsters for Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler (4000) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius.

"Don't forget that my Clock Tower gets another Counter," said Aster.

"That won't matter for your time's up," said Sartorius. Now then, my Light Ruler's effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so by reducing its ATK by 1000, any card effect that targets it is destroyed. Light Ruler, destroy his Blade Master!

"I activate my Eternal Dread Trap," said Aster. Now my Clock Tower gets 2 more Counters. *Blade Master is destroyed*

"You're wide open so Chariot, attack him directly!" said Sartorius. It's time to see the light! *Aster's LPs remain unchanged* What, you survived?

"Thanks to my Prison's effect, I did," said Aster. It protects my LPs from Battle Damage!

To be continued…


	28. Schooling the Teacher Part 4

Schooling the Teacher (4)

Previously…

"I tribute my 3 monsters for Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler (4000) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius.

"Don't forget that my Clock Tower gets another Counter," said Aster.

"That won't matter for your time's up," said Sartorius. Now then, my Light Ruler's effect activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so by reducing its ATK by 1000, any card effect that targets it is negated. Light Ruler, destroy his Blade Master!

"I activate my Eternal Dread Trap," said Aster. Now my Clock Tower gets 2 more Counters. *Blade Master is destroyed*

"You're wide open so Chariot, attack him directly!" said Sartorius. It's time to see the light! *Aster's LPs remain unchanged* What, you survived?

"Thanks to my Prison's effect, I did," said Aster. It protects my LPs from Battle Damage!

"Very well, it's your move," said Sartorius. (2)

"I play Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (0300) in Defense Mode," said Aster. That ends my turn. (0)

"Chariot, destroy his Commander!" said Sartorius. *Disk Commander is destroyed* Now I'll bring it back to my side. *Disk Commander reappears* Since I Special Summoned it, I draw twice. Next, I tribute Disk Commander and The Chariot to play Arcana Force XXI - The World (3100) in Attack Mode. Next, his ability activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so now I can send 2 monsters I control to my Graveyard to skip your turn. That ends my turn (3)

"I summon another Fear Monger in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Aster. (0)

"I activate The World's effect, sending The Moon and The Strength to my Graveyard!" said Sartorius. Now your turn is skipped! The World, destroy his Fear Monger! *Fear Monger is destroyed* I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Now I draw again and summon Arcana Force I - The Magician (1100) in Defense Mode. Now comes his ability and since it's heads, when a Spell Card is played, his strength doubles. That ends my turn. (3)

"Back to me," said Aster. Since my Fear Monger went to my Graveyard, I can bring back Disk Commander. *Disk Commander reappears* Now I can draw twice. Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, letting me destroy my Clock Tower Prison! *The Magician's ATK rises to 2200 and Clock Tower Prison is destroyed* Since my Prison was destroyed with at least 4 Counters on it, I can bring out Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?) in Attack Mode and by his ability, I can bring back Diamond Dude and Captain Tenacious in Defense Mode. *Diamond Dude and Captain Tenacious reappear* Plus, Dreadmaster gets ATK and DEF equal to the ATK of all Destiny Hero monsters I control but himself! *Dreadmaster's ATK rises to 2200* Then, I tribute my 3 monsters for Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900) in Attack Mode.

"Ah yes, the card you took from your father," said Sartorius.

"True but it's also the card that's going to take you down!" said Aster. I use his ability to take The World! Now he gets half of The World's ATK! *Plasma's ATK rises to 3450* Finally, I play Dark City! It gives any attacking Destiny Hero 1000 ATK if it's weaker than its attack target. Plasma, destroy The Light Ruler! *Plasma's ATK rises to 4450 and The Light Ruler is destroyed, reducing Sartorius' LPs to 2050* By the way, Plasma also negates all effects of monsters you control. That ends my turn. *The Magician's ATK drops to 1100* (0)

"I activate my Light Barrier Field Spell," said Sartorius. Now for its effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads, so the effects of monsters other than Arcana Force monsters are negated and if I summon an Arcana Force monster, I don't have to flip a coin. So unfortunately, your Plasma gets weaker. *Plasma's ATK drops to 1900* The World, destroy his Plasma and end this! *Plasma is destroyed and Aster's LPs drop to 0* Welcome to the Society, Aster! *He laughs* *Meanwhile…*

"Yugi, I've been looking for you," said Kaiba.

"Who's there?" asked Yugi.

"It's me, Kaiba and I've seen the light!" said Kaiba. It's time for me to defeat you!

To be continued…


	29. Blue Ice White Dragon Part 1

Blue-Ice White Dragon (1)

Previously…

"I activate my Light Barrier Field Spell," said Sartorius. Now for its effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads, so the effects of monsters other than Arcana Force monsters are negated and if I summon an Arcana Force monster, I don't have to flip a coin. So unfortunately, your Plasma gets weaker. *Plasma's ATK drops to 1900* The World, destroy his Plasma and end this! *Plasma is destroyed and Aster's LPs drop to 0* Welcome to the Society, Aster! *He laughs* *Meanwhile…*

"Yugi, I've been looking for you," said Kaiba.

"Who's there?" asked Yugi.

"It's me, Kaiba and I've seen the light!" said Kaiba. It's time for me to defeat you!

"Let's duel!" said Yugi. It's time to set you free!

"I'll begin with White Knight Paladin (1900) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Next, I use his effect, which by discarding Paladin of White Dragon lets me tribute it for White Knight Blue-Eyes (3000) in Attack Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"I'll start with my Gold Sarcophagus Spell," said Yugi. I must remove a card in my deck from play but after 2 turns, it's added to my hand. Next, I summon Queen's Knight (1600) in Defense Mode and 1 card face down to end my turn. (3)

"I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards," said Kaiba. Then, I use Soul Exchange, tributing your monster for my White Knight Luster Dragon (2400) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (2)

"I play face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. It becomes a monster with 2000 DEF!. Next, I summon King's Knight (1400) in Defense Mode and since the king and queen are out, I can play Jack's Knight (1000) in Defense Mode. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I summon White Knight Blade Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Blade Knight, destroy both his King's and Queen's Knights! *King's and Queen's Knight are destroyed* My monster can attack twice during my Battle Phase. White Knight Blue-Eyes, destroy his Stronghold! *Stronghold is destroyed* White Knight Luster Dragon, destroy his Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7500* Thanks to White Knight Luster Dragon's effect, if it destroys a monster in battle, you take 500 damage. Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (1)

"I add the card I removed from play using Gold Sarcophagus!" said Yugi. Next, I summon it, it's Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode. Next I play Marshmallon Glasses. Now you can only attack my Marshmallon while it's face up on my field. That ends my turn. (0)

"A weak marshmallow?" asked Kaiba. How pathetic. I tribute my Blade Knight and Luster Dragon for another White Knight Blue-Eyes in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Marshmallon!

"Sorry but Marshmallon's invincible in battle," said Yugi.

'Fine, that ends my turn," said Kaiba. (1)

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Thanks to its effect, I can add Green Gadget to my hand. That ends my turn. (1)

"I activate Polymerization, sending my White Knight Blue-Eyes cards to my Graveyard for White Knight Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. White Knight Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed*

"What, but that's impossible," said Yugi. Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle.

"My White Knight Ultimate Dragon negates the effects of all monsters you control," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light, giving your monsters no access to my monsters for 3 turns. That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I summon White Knight Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Cannon, destroy his Green Gadget! You see, my monster's unaffected by your Spell Cards so White Knight Cannon, finish off his Green Gadget!

To be continued…


	30. Blue Ice White Dragon Part 2

Blue-Ice White Dragon (2)

Previously…

"I activate Polymerization, sending my White Knight Blue-Eyes cards to my Graveyard for White Knight Ultimate Dragon (4500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. White Knight Ultimate Dragon, destroy his Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed*

"What, but that's impossible," said Yugi. Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle.

"My White Knight Ultimate Dragon negates the effects of all monsters you control," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light, giving your monsters no access to my monsters for 3 turns. That ends my turn. (0)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba. (0)

"I summon Red Gadget (1500) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I summon White Knight Cannon (1800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Cannon, destroy his Green Gadget! You see, my monster's unaffected by your Spell Cards so White Knight Cannon, finish off his Green Gadget! *Green Gadget is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw cards until we're holding 6!" said Yugi. Next, I play Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since I drew it with a card effect. Next, I discard my Magnet Warriors to play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3850) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"I summon White Knight Head (1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. That ends my turn. (5)

"I switch Valkyrion to Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, Valkyrion, destroy his Cannon!

"I activate my face down card, Shrink!" said Kaiba. Your monster's ATK is halved! *Valkyrion's ATK drops to 1750*

"I activate Ambush Shield!" said Yugi. By tributing my Watapon, my Valkyrion gains 200 ATK! *Watapon disappears and Valkyrion's ATK rises to 1950 while White Knight Cannon is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7750*

"You got lucky," said Kaiba. I end my turn. *Swords is destroyed* (6)

"I tribute my Green Gadget for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his White Knight Head! *White Knight Head is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 7550* That ends my turn. (0)

"Your Dark Magician Girl pales in comparison to my White Knight Ultimate Dragon," said Kaiba. So what hope do you have with this? I tribute my White Knight Ultimate Dragon for White Knight Shining Dragon (3000) in Attack Mode. Thanks to his effect, he gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard! *White Knight Shining Dragon's ATK rises to 5100* White Knight Shining Dragon, destroy his Valkyrion! *Valkyrion is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 5900* That ends my turn. (6)

"I play Magnet Reverse, letting me revive Valkyrion in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, I tribute him to play Beta the Magnet Warrior (1600), Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1800), and Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1700) all in Defense Mode to end my turn. (0)

"You're just stalling your trip to join the Society of Light!" said Kaiba. I summon White Knight Peten  (1200) in Defense Mode. Next, I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (5)

"I wonder why he didn't attack," said Yugi to himself. _He must be up to something._ I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense Mode. Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Peten! *Peten is destroyed* That ends my turn. (0)

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon White Knight Germ (1000) in Attack Mode. Next, I reveal my face down card, Crush Card Virus! With this card, I tribute my Germ and every monster in your hand and deck with at least 1500 ATK is sent to the Graveyard! *Giant Germ disappears* Any hopes you had for winning this duel are gone! Shining Dragon, destroy his Silent Magician! *Silent Magician is destroyed* Ultimate Dragon, take out his Dark Magician Girl! *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3400* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"What should I do?" asked Yugi to himself. _I must think of something or I'm seeing the light!_

To be continued…


	31. Blue Ice White Dragon Part 3

Blue-Ice White Dragon (3)

Previously…

"I activate Card of Sanctity, forcing us both to draw cards until we're holding 6!" said Yugi. Next, I play Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since I drew it with a card effect. Next, I discard my Magnet Warriors to play Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3850) in Defense Mode and set 1 card face down to end my turn. (0)

"My move," said Kaiba. I summon White Knight Germ (1000) in Attack Mode. Next, I reveal my face down card, Crush Card Virus! With this card, I tribute my Germ and every monster in your hand and deck with at least 1500 ATK is sent to the Graveyard! *Giant Germ disappears* Any hopes you had for winning this duel are gone! Shining Dragon, destroy his Silent Magician! *Silent Magician is destroyed* Ultimate Dragon, take out his Dark Magician Girl! *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 3400* I set 1 card face down to end my turn. (4)

"What should I do?" asked Yugi to himself. _I must think of something or I'm seeing the light!_ I draw! _Heart of the cards, guide me! Mirror Force is just what I need to win this and free Kaiba. _I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"You're through!" said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, attack him directly!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. Your Attack Position monsters are destroyed! *Shining Dragon is destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Kaiba. (5)

"Now my Magnet Warriors, attack Kaiba directly!" said Yugi. *Kaiba's LPs drop to 2950* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"Time for you to see the light!" said Kaiba. I summon White Knight Vorse Raider (1900) in Attack Mode. White Knight Vorse Raider, destroy his Gamma the Magnet Warrior!

"I activate my Turn Jump Spell!" said Yugi. Now your turn ends so it's my turn.

"Very well, make your move," said Kaiba. (6)

"I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi.

"That monster's no match for my Vorse Raider," said Kaiba.

"Maybe," said Yugi. I switch my remaining monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"I summon White Knight Imp (1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. White Knight Vorse Raider, destroy his Beta! *Beta is destroyed* That ends my turn. (6)

"I tribute my Silent Swordsman for Catapult Turtle (2000) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, I tribute Alpha the Magnet Warrior for Catapult Turtle's effect! You now take half of Alpha's ATK as damage! *Alpha disappears and Kaiba's LPs drop to 2250* That ends my turn. (0)

"I summon White Knight Familiar Knight (1400) in Defense Mode and end my turn by switching my White Knight Imp to Defense Mode. (6)

"I tribute my Silent Swordsman for Catapult Turtle's effect!" said Yugi. *Silent Swordsman disappears and Kaiba's LPs drop to 1750* Next, I tribute Gamma for Catapult Turtle! *Gamma disappears and Kaiba's LPs drop to 1000* Finally, I tribute Red Gadget for Catapult Turtle! *Red Gadget disappears and Kaiba's LPs drop to 400* That ends my turn. (0)

"I tribute my Imp for White Knight Glider (2400) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Glider, destroy his Catapult Turtle! *Catapult Turtle is destroyed* Finally, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive White Knight Blue-Eyes in Attack Mode!" said Yugi. White Knight Blue-Eyes, destroy his Glider and free Kaiba from the light! *Kaiser Glider is destroyed and Kaiba's LPs drop to 0* Are you alright, Kaiba?

"I'm fine," said Kaiba. I'm out of here.

"Well, I guess the next thing to do is take down Sartorius!" said Yugi to himself. *Meanwhile…*

"If I can't find Wheeler, I'll make Yugi see the light!" said Mai to herself. *She races off* *Elsewhere…*

"Anyone seen Yugi?" asked Tea`

"Nope, but I hope he's safe, wherever he is," said Joey.


	32. My Valentine Part 1

My Valentine (1)

*Near the water fountain…*

"Yugi, there you are!" said Tea`. We've been looking everywhere for you!

"Same here," said Yugi.

"So now what?" asked Tea`.

"Time to put an end to Sartorius' plan," said Yugi.

"Sorry hun but that's not going to happen," said Mai.

"That sounded like Mai Valentine," said Joey.  
"Wheeler, I found you, now it's time to duel!" said Mai.

"No, you're going to duel me," said Yugi. It's time to set you free!

"I'm already free, I've seen the light!" said Mai.

"Yeah but we've seen the real Mai and you're not it!" said Joey.

"Keep it cool, Joey, let Yugi handle her," said Tristan.

"Fine, let's duel and when I win, you'll see the light!" said Mai. I'll begin with White Knight Harpie Lady 1 (1300) in Attack Mode. Thanks to her effect, all WIND monsters get a 300 point boost! *White Knight Harpie 1's stats rise to (1600/1700)* Next, I play Rising Air Current, giving all WIND monsters 500 more ATK but they lose 400 DEF. *Harpie Lady 1's stats become (2100/1300)* Finally, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (3)

"My move," said Yugi. I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I play Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since a card effect put it in my hand. Then, I tribute Watapon for Summoned Skull (2500) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy her Harpie Lady 1! *White Knight Harpie Lady 1 is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7600* Next, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. (3)

"I activate my face down card Hysteric Party!" said Mai. By discarding a card, I can bring back all Harpie Lady cards from my Graveyard. *White Knight Harpie Lady 1 appears* Next, I tribute her for White Knight Roc (2400) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 5600* My monster can attack directly if you have a monster with more ATK than mine and at least 2 face down cards. That ends my turn. (2)

"I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Summoned Skull, destroy her White Knight Roc! *White Knight Roc is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7500* Silent Swordsman, attack her directly! *Mai's LPs drop to 6500* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate Premature Burial to revive my White Knight Roc from my Graveyard by paying 800 points," said Mai. *Her LPs drop to 5700 and White Knight Roc appears* Then I summon Sonic Duck (2200) in Attack Mode. White Knight Roc, destroy his Summoned Skull!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. By paying half my points, your attack is cancelled! *His LPs drop to 2800*

"You may have negated that attack but I have another monster out so Sonic Duck, destroy his Silent Swordsman!" said Mai.

"I activate my other face down card, Turn Jump!" said Yugi. Now the turn moves forward by one so it's my move.

"Fine, then go!" said Mai. (1)

"First, my Silent Swordsman's effect activates, letting me send him to my Graveyard for Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"Big deal, my White Knight Roc still has more ATK than either of your monsters," said Mai.

"I discard my Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Valkyrion, destroy her White Knight Roc! *White Knight Roc is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 5100* Silent Swordsman LV5, attack her Sonic Duck! *Sonic Duck is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 5000* That ends my turn. (0)

"I draw," said Mai. First, I remove my Sonic Duck from play to summon Silpheed (0300) in Defense Mode. Then I summon Birdface (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"Alright, here goes," said Yugi. I activate Card of Sanctity, so now we draw until our hands hold 6 cards. _These cards better be good or I won't be able to rescue Mai or stop Sartorius!_

To be continued…


	33. My Valentine Part 2

My Valentine (2)

Previously…

"Yugi, there you are!" said Tea`. We've been looking everywhere for you!

"Same here," said Yugi.

"So now what?" asked Tea`.

"Time to put an end to Sartorius' plan," said Yugi.

"Sorry hun but that's not going to happen," said Mai.

"That sounded like Mai Valentine," said Joey.  
"Wheeler, I found you, now it's time to duel!" said Mai.

"No, you're going to duel me," said Yugi. It's time to set you free!

"I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 (1000) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Summoned Skull, destroy her White Knight Roc! *White Knight Roc is destroyed and Mai's LPs drop to 7500* Silent Swordsman, attack her directly! *Mai's LPs drop to 6500* That ends my turn. (3)

"I activate my face down card Hysteric Party!" said Mai. By discarding a card, I can bring back all Harpie Lady cards from my Graveyard. *White Knight Harpie Lady 1 appears* Next, I tribute her for White Knight Roc (2400) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, attack him directly! *Yugi's LPs drop to 5600* My monster can attack directly if you have a monster with more ATK than mine and at least 2 face down cards. That ends my turn. (2)

"Alright, here goes," said Yugi. I activate Card of Sanctity, so now we draw until our hands hold 6 cards. _These cards better be good or I won't be able to rescue Mai or stop Sartorius!_ _Excellent! _I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode. Queen's Knight, destroy her Silpheed! *Silpheed is destroyed*

"Now you lose a random card from your hand," said Mai.

"Fine," said Yugi. *He discards a card* Next, I play Monster Reborn on the card you forced me to throw out, Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician Girl, destroy Birdface! *Birdface is destroyed*

"Now I add White Knight Harpie Lady 2 to my hand," said Mai. *She shuffles her deck*

"Silent Swordsman, attack her directly!" said Yugi. *Mai's LPs drop to 3400* Valkyrion, end this duel! *Mai's LPs drop to 0*

"What happened?" asked Mai.

"Are you alright?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, I'm fine, what am I doing here?" asked Mai.

"You were a member of the Society of Light and challenged me to a duel but I freed you," said Yugi. Now there's only one thing to do, take down Sartorius!

"Be careful, this guy is a complete nutcase," said Joey.

"I know," said Yugi. I must defeat him so that his madness stops! *He races off*

"We're coming, too, Yugi!" said Tea`. *The rest of the gang follow* *A couple of hours later…*

"Ah, you're the ones who want me to stop what I'm doing, aren't you?" asked Sartorius. Well I have already foreseen the outcome and it lands in your defeat!

"Not gonna happen, ya creep!" said Joey.

"Destiny would like to disagree," said Sartorius. You all have been destined to see the light and so has everyone else in Battle City! So that's what I'm going to do and a small runt like you isn't going to stop me.

"This small runt is the king of games," said Joey. So you don't stand a chance against him! *Sartorius laughs*

"Well I'm going to put that to an end," said Sartorius. When I defeat you in a duel, you and the rest of the world will see the light!

"That overgrown coat you're wearing must be frying your brain," said Joey. Yugi's going to take you down!

"Let's find out," said Sartorius.

"Fine with me," said Yugi. Let's duel!

To be continued…


	34. Turn Out the Light Part 1

Turn Out the Light (1)

Previously…

"Alright, here goes," said Yugi. I activate Card of Sanctity, so now we draw until our hands hold 6 cards. _These cards better be good or I won't be able to rescue Mai or stop Sartorius!_ _Excellent! _I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode. Queen's Knight, destroy her Silpheed! *Silpheed is destroyed*

"Now you lose a random card from your hand," said Mai.

"Fine," said Yugi. *He discards a card* Next, I play Monster Reborn on the card you forced me to throw out, Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician Girl, destroy Birdface! *Birdface is destroyed*

"Now I add White Knight Harpie Lady 2 to my hand," said Mai. *She shuffles her deck*

"Silent Swordsman, attack her directly!" said Yugi. *Mai's LPs drop to 3400* Valkyrion, end this duel! Mai's LPs drop to 0*

"Ah, you're the ones who want me to stop what I'm doing, aren't you?" asked Sartorius. Well I have already foreseen the outcome and it lands in your defeat!

"That overgrown coat you're wearing must be frying your brain," said Joey. Yugi's going to take you down!

"Let's find out," said Sartorius.

"Fine with me," said Yugi. Let's duel!

"I'll start with Arcana Force III - The Empress (1300) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now it's ability activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so when you summon a monster, I can summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"Then I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now comes the Emperor's effect. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads again. So my Arcana Force monsters get 500 points! *The Empress' ATK rises to 1800 while the Emperor's ATK rises to 1900*

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"I summon Arcana Force VII - The Chariot (2200) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now what will his ability be? *He flips a coin and it lands* Tails, so when it's destroyed in battle, it's summoned on your side of the field. Chariot, destroy his King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 7200* Empress, attack him directly!

"I discard Kuriboh and negate the damage," said Yugi.

"Very well, Emperor, direct attack!" said Sartorius.

"I activate my Soul Shield Trap," said Yugi. It negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase at a cost of half my points. *His LPs drop to 4000*

"I end my turn," said Sartorius. (3)

"I activate Card Destruction, forcing both of us to discard our hands and redraw an equal number of cards from our decks," said Yugi. Next, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode since I drew it with a card effect.

"Then, thanks to my Empress, I tribute my Chariot for Arcana Force XIV - The Temperance (2400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Then, his ability activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so any Battle Damage I take is halved.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl (1700) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. I discarded her with Card Destruction.

"I tribute my Emperor and Empress for Arcana Force XXI - The World (3100) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Since his effect is heads, I can send 2 monsters I control to my Grave and skip your turn.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"I summon Arcana Force I - The Magician (1100) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next comes his ability! *The coin lands* Heads, so his ATK is doubled when a Spell Card is played. Temperance, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

To be continued…


	35. Turn Out the Light Part 2

Turn Out the Light (2)

Previously…

"I'll start with Arcana Force III - The Empress (1300) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now it's ability activates. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so when you summon a monster, I can summon an Arcana Force monster from my hand. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode," said Yugi.

"Then I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (1400) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Now comes the Emperor's effect. *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads once again. So my Arcana Force monsters get 500 points! *The Empress' ATK rises to 1800 while the Emperor's ATK rises to 1900*

"I use Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician Girl (1700) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. I discarded her with Card Destruction.

"I summon Arcana Force I - The Magician (1100) in Attack Mode," said Sartorius. Next comes his ability! *The coin lands* Heads, so his ATK is doubled when a Spell Card is played. Temperance, destroy his Dark Magician Girl! *Dark Magician Girl is destroyed* Arcana Force I, attack his Watapon! *Watapon is destroyed* The World, attack him directly!

"I activate Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. Now it becomes a monster with 2000 DEF!

"Fine, The World, destroy his Stronghold!" said Sartorius. *Stronghold is destroyed* That ends my turn. (1)

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, so your monsters can't attack me for 3 turns," said Yugi.

"Since a Spell Card was played, my Arcana Force I's ATK doubles," said Sartorius. *Arcana Force I's ATK rises to 2200*

"That ends my turn," said Yugi. *Arcana Force I's ATK returns to 1100* (0)

"Back to me," said Sartorius. I activate Cup of Ace. Since it's heads, I draw twice. Next I play Light Barrier! *He flips a coin and it lands* Since it's heads, when 1 of your monsters is destroyed by battle, I gain LPs equal to its ATK and the effects of Effect monsters you control are negated but that's not all for when I summon an Arcana Force monster, I don't flip a coin. I tribute my Magician, my Temperance and The World to summon 'Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler' (4000) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. (1)

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (0)

"Two turns left before you see the light!" said Sartorius. Now I must use my Field Spell's effect again. Heads once more so it stays. Next I use Reverse Reborn to revive The World in Attack Mode! *The World reappears* Now for his effect, which thanks to my Reverse Reborn Spell, it's Tails so during your Standby Phase, you get to add the top 2 cards in your Graveyard to your hand. That ends my turn. (1)

"Here goes," said Yugi. _It's my last turn for Swords so I should make this next move count!_ I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"You think those monsters will beat me?" asked Sartorius. Suit yourself! I draw and flip a coin for Light Barrier! Since it stays, I summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (1600) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn. *Swords is destroyed* (1)

"Alright, it's my move!" said Yugi. I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"How sad," said Sartorius drawing his card. I flip a coin for Light Barrier! Heads as usual. The Lovers, destroy his Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed and his LPs rise to 8300* The Light Ruler, destroy his Witch! *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed and his LPs rise to 9400* That ends my turn. (2)

"I've gotta figure out how to defeat him soon!" said Yugi to himself. _Heart of the cards, guide me! _I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (0)

"My move and I flip a coin for Light Barrier!" said Sartorius. It stays. Lovers, attack him directly!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. _This better work or I'm seeing the light next turn!_

To be continued…


	36. Turn Out the Light Part 3

Turn Out the Light (3)

Previously…

"I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. That ends my turn. (0)

"Two turns left before you see the light!" said Sartorius. Now I must use my Field Spell's effect again. Heads once more so it stays. Next I use Reverse Reborn to revive The World in Attack Mode! *The World reappears* Now for his effect, which thanks to my Reverse Reborn Spell, it's Tails so during your Standby Phase, you get to add the top 2 cards in your Graveyard to your hand. That ends my turn. (1)

"Alright, it's my move!" said Yugi. I summon Marshmallon (0500) in Defense Mode and end my turn. (0)

"How sad," said Sartorius drawing his card. I flip a coin for Light Barrier! Heads as usual. The Lovers, destroy his Marshmallon! *Marshmallon is destroyed and his LPs rise to 8300* The Light Ruler, destroy his Witch! *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed and his LPs rise to 9400* That ends my turn. (2)

"My move and I flip a coin for Light Barrier!" said Sartorius. It stays. Lovers, attack him directly!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yugi. _This better work or I'm seeing the light next turn! *_The Light Ruler, The World and The World are destroyed*

"I end my turn," said Sartorius. (3)

"I tribute Yellow Gadget and King's Knight for Buster Blader (2600) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Buster Blader, attack him directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 5400* That ends my turn. (0)

"My draw," said Sartorius. I flip a coin for Light Barrier! *The coin lands* My Barrier will stick around another turn. Next, I summon Knight of Pentacles (1000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (2)

"Here goes," said Yugi. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700) in Attack Mode.

"I activate my Intervention of Fate Spell," said Sartorius.

"But how, you don't have any face down cards!" said Yugi.

"True, but that's not the only way to activate Spell and Trap Cards," said Sartorius. You see, by discarding my Spell to my Grave when you summon a monster, I can play a Spell Card from my hand and I choose Ace of Sword! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads, so I can select 1 of your monsters and you take damage equal to its ATK. I choose your Buster Blader! *Yugi's LPs drop to 1000*

"Beta, destroy his Knight of Pentacles!" said Yugi. *Knight of Pentacles is destroyed* Buster Blader, attack directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 2800* That ends my turn. (0)

"Most impressive," said Sartorius. I flip a coin for Light Barrier! *The coin lands* Tails? How can it be? *Light Barrier is destroyed* I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I play Selection of Fate , so you pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it but since I have only one card, you have no choice but to choose it so I summon Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"Oh no, it has 2800 ATK points, which is enough to destroy Yugi's Buster Blader!" said Joey.

"He'll be defenseless!" said Tea`.

"Precisely!" said Sartorius. Now for The Moon's effect *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads, so during my Standby Phase, I get a token. The Moon, destroy his Buster Blader! *Buster Blader is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 700* That ends my turn. (0)

"This is my last chance to win this!" said Yugi. Please, let this be a card that can beat Sartorius! I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw cards until our hands hold 6! Next, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"Time to end this!" said Sartorius. First, thanks to The Moon, I get a token (0000) in Defense Mode. Then I tribute it for Arcana Force XV - The Fiend (2500) in Attack Mode. Now for his effect! *The coin lands* Heads, so when he attacks, I can destroy 1 of your monsters. The Fiend, attack!

To be continued…


	37. Turn Out the Light Part 4

Turn Out the Light (4)

Previously…

"Beta, destroy his Knight of Pentacles!" said Yugi. *Knight of Pentacles is destroyed* Buster Blader, attack directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 4200* That ends my turn. (0)

"Most impressive," said Sartorius. I flip a coin for Light Barrier! *The coin lands* Tails? How can it be? *Light Barrier is destroyed* I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I play Selection of Fate , so you pick a card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it but since I have only one card, you have no choice but to choose it so I summon Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon (2800) in Attack Mode.

"Oh no, it has 2800 ATK points, which is enough to destroy Yugi's Buster Blader!" said Joey.

"He'll be defenseless!" said Tea`.

"Precisely!" said Sartorius. Now for The Moon's effect *He flips a coin and it lands* It's Heads, so during my Standby Phase, I get a token. The Moon, destroy his Buster Blader! *Buster Blader is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 700* That ends my turn. (0)

"This is my last chance to win this!" said Yugi. Please, let this be a card that can beat Sartorius! I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw cards until our hands hold 6! Next, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. (5)

"Time to end this!" said Sartorius. First, thanks to The Moon, I get a token (0000) in Defense Mode. Then I tribute it for Arcana Force XV - The Fiend (2500) in Attack Mode. Now for his effect! *The coin lands* Heads, so when he attacks, I can destroy 1 of your monsters. The Fiend, attack! *Celtic Guard is destroyed* The Moon, make him see the light! *Yugi's LPs remain unchanged*

"I discarded Kuriboh to negate the damage!" said Yugi. *Beta is still destroyed*

"Fine, that ends my turn," said Sartorius. (5)

"Very well, my move," said Yugi. First, I use Magnet Reverse to revive Beta in Defense Mode! *Beta the Magnet Warrior reappears* Next, I send my Gamma and Alpha Magnet Warriors in my hand as well as Beta Magnet Warrior I control to my Graveyard for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Fiend! *The Fiend is destroyed and Sartorius' LPs drop to 3200* That ends my turn. (3)

"I use my Moon's effect to play a token in Defense Mode," said Sartorius. Then, I switch The Moon to Defense Mode tribute the token to play Arcana Force XII - The Hangman (2200) in Defense Mode. Now comes his effect! *He flips a coin and it lands* Heads? I destroy my Hangman by his effect. *The Hangman is destroyed and his LPs drop to 1000* That ends my turn. (6)

"Great, all I have to do now is draw another monster with at least 1000 ATK points!" said Yugi to himself. _Heart of the cards, guide me! _I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his Moon! *The Moon is destroyed* Silent Magician, attack him directly! *Sartorius' LPs drop to 0*

"No, I lost!" said Sartorius.

"Your reign is over!" said Yugi. *An hour later…*

"Yugi!" yelled Linda.

"Who's there?" asked Yugi.

"I'm Belinda," said Linda. I have a problem.

"What kind of problem?" asked Yugi.

"It's my Prince Ojin, he's still under the Society of Light," said Linda. You must defeat him so that he can return to his normal self again!

"Where can I find him?" asked Yugi.

"Near his private helicraft," said Belinda. It's just outside Duel Academy.

"Then it's time that I find him and return him to normal!" said Yugi. Come on, guys, let's go! *They race off*

"Good luck!" said Linda. _I sure hope that they can bring my Prince back to his normal self! *_Elsewhere…*

"Now, just one more person to make see the light," said Ojin. Once he finds me here, I will defeat him and make him see the light! *He laughs*


	38. I've Seen the Lite Part 1

I've Seen the Lite (1)

*Outside Duel Academy…*

"So, you decided to show," said Ojin. Now then, let's get this duel started.

"Take him down, Yugi!" said Joey.

"I'll start, if you don't mind," said Ojin. I summon Satellite Base (0000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. Oh and by the way, every round my Base gets 1000 DEF! *Base's DEF rises to 1000* (4)

"What's he up to?" asked Yugi to himself. He summoned a monster that even my weakest monsters can destroy. I summon King's Knight (1600) in Attack Mode. Silent Magician, destroy his monster! *Silent Magician's attack reflects off Satellite Base* How is it still standing?

"No Level 6 or less monster can destroy it in battle," said Ojin.

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn," said Yugi. (3)

"Then back to me," said Ojin. I play Pot of Greed, so that's 2 cards for me. Next, I play Cost Down, which by discarding a card, drops the level of every monster in my hand by 2 so I summon Satellite Cannon (0000) in Attack Mode. Next, I use my face down Call of the Haunted Trap to revive the Satellite Cannon I threw out. *Satellite Cannon appears* Then I play my Inferno Reckless Summon Spell, letting me play a third Satellite Cannon in Attack Mode.

"What's Yugi worried about, those Satellites are no match for Yugi's King's Knight," said Joey.

"That ends my turn," said Ojin. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs rise to 1000* I forgot to mention that my Satellite Cannons get 1000 ATK every round during my End Phase. (2)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Next, with the king and queen out, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900) in Attack Mode. King's Knight, destroy Satellite Cannon on the right, Queen's Knight the middle Satellite and Jack's Knight the right Satellite! *None of the Satellite Cannons are destroyed but Ojin's LPs drop to 6000*

"What's the deal, those monsters were weaker than Yugi's," said Joey.

"My Satellites can't be destroyed by a monster whose level is less than 8," said Ojin.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. (2)

"I play Charge," said Ojin. My Satellite Cannons get 2000 ATK! *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs rise to 3000* Satellite Cannon 1, destroy his King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 6600* Satellite #2, destroy his Queen's Knight! *Queen's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 5100* Satellite 3, destroy his Jack's Knight! *Jack's Knight is destroyed and Yugi's LPs drop to 4000* *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base's DEF drop to 0* That ends my turn. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base's DEF rise to 1000* (2)

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw cards until our hands hold 6. Next, since a card effect put it into my hand, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode. Next, I tribute my Watapon for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode. Then, I equip her with Book of Secret Arts, giving her 300 more ATK! *Dark Magician Girl's ATK rises to 2300* Dark Magician Girl, attack his middle Satellite Cannon! *Satellite Cannon is not destroyed but Ojin's LPs drop to 4700* That ends my turn. (3)

"I switch my Satellite Cannons to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Ojin. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base' DEF rise to 2000* (3)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Watapon from my Graveyard in Defense Mode," said Yugi. *Watapon appears* Next, I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense mode and end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Ojin.

"My Silent Magician gets 500 ATK now, since you're drawing a card," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base's DEF rise to 3000* (3)

"What's he waiting for?" asked Yugi to himself. His monsters are stronger than mine. _He must be up do something and I'd better find out what or I could lose the duel!_

To be continued…


	39. I've Seen the Lite Part 2

I've Seen the Lite (2)

Previously…

"Alright, my move," said Yugi. I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw cards until our hands hold 6. Next, since a card effect put it into my hand, I summon Watapon (0200) in Defense Mode. Next, I tribute my Watapon for Dark Magician Girl (2000) in Attack Mode. Then, I equip her with Book of Secret Arts, giving her 300 more ATK! *Dark Magician Girl's ATK rises to 2300* Dark Magician Girl, attack his middle Satellite Cannon! *Satellite Cannon is not destroyed but Ojin's LPs drop to 4700* That ends my turn. (3)

"I switch my Satellite Cannons to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Ojin. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base' DEF rise to 2000* (3)

"I play Monster Reborn to revive Watapon from my Graveyard in Defense Mode," said Yugi. *Watapon appears* Next, I summon Silent Magician LV4 (1000) in Defense mode and end my turn. (2)

"My move," said Ojin.

"My Silent Magician gets 500 ATK now, since you're drawing a card," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base's DEF rise to 3000* (3)

"What's he waiting for?" asked Yugi to himself. His monsters are stronger than mine. _He must be up do something and I'd better find out what or I could lose the duel!_ I draw! _Valkyrion is just what I need! _I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his middle Satellite Cannon! *Satellite Cannon is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 4200* *Ojin laughs* What's so funny?

"You have allowed me to unleash the strongest monster in my deck," said Ojin. Since you destroyed 1 of my Satellite Cannons in battle, I can activate my face down card Debris Station! It sends my remaining Satellite Cannons to my Graveyard to summon the almighty Satellite Laser Balsa (0000) in Attack Mode.

"He's gotta be outta his mind, that monster is far too weak to destroy Valkyrion," said Joey.

"Not necessarily," said Ojin. My Debris Station gives my monster 3000 ATK points! *Satellite Balsa's ATK rises to 3000*

"That ends my turn," said Yugi. (0)

"Then it's time for your Valkyrion to fall!" said Ojin. I use Monster Reborn to revive my Satellite Cannon in Defense Mode. *Satellite Cannon appears* That ends my turn and by my Balsa's effect, it gains 3000 ATK! *Balsa's ATK rises to 6000 while Base's DEF rises to 4000* (3)

"I switch my Valkyrion to Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yugi. (1)

"You're finished!" said Ojin. Satellite Laser Balsa, destroy his Valkyrion! By the way, my monster possesses Piercing Damage, meaning that if its ATK exceeds its attack target's DEF, you take the difference. *Valkyrion is destroyed* Why haven't your LPs changed?

"I discarded Kuriboh to negate the damage," said Yugi.

"I will defeat you next turn!" said Ojin. *Base's DEF and Balsa's ATK drops to 0* That ends my turn. *Balsa's ATK rises to 3000 and Satellite Cannon's ATK and Base's DEF rise to 1000* (4).

"I activate my face down card, Stronghold the Moving Fortress!" said Yugi. It becomes a monster with 2000 DEF. Then I summon Yellow Gadget (1200) in Attack Mode and thanks to his effect, I can add Green Gadget to my hand. That ends my turn. (2)

"You're through!" said Ojin. Satellite Laser Balsa, destroy his Yellow Gadget!

"I activate Ambush Shield!" said Yugi. By tributing my Stronghold, my Yellow Gadget gets 2000 ATK! *Yellow Gadget's ATK rises to 3200 and Balsa is destroyed, reducing Ojin's LPs drop to 4500* *Base's DEF drops to 0*

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn," said Ojin. *Base's DEF rises to 1000 and Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 2000* (4)

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Then I switch my Yellow Gadget to Defense Mode and end my turn. _If he summons another monster, I'm finished! _(2)

To be continued…


	40. I've Seen the Lite Part 3

I've Seen the Lite (3)

Previously…

"My move," said Ojin.

"My Silent Magician gets 500 ATK now, since you're drawing a card," said Yugi. *Silent Magician's ATK rises to 1500*

"Whatever, it doesn't bother me," said Ojin. I set 1 card face down and end my turn. *The Satellite Cannons' ATKs and Satellite Base's DEF rise to 3000* (3)

"What's he waiting for?" asked Yugi to himself. His monsters are stronger than mine. _He must be up do something and I'd better find out what or I could lose the duel!_ I draw! _Valkyrion is just what I need! _I discard my Magnet Warriors for Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500) in Attack Mode. Valkyrion, destroy his middle Satellite Cannon! *Satellite Cannon is destroyed and Ojin's LPs drop to 4200* *Ojin laughs* What's so funny?

"You have allowed me to unleash the strongest monster in my deck," said Ojin. Since you destroyed 1 of my Satellite Cannons in battle, I can activate my face down card Debris Station! It sends my remaining Satellite Cannons to my Graveyard to summon the almighty Satellite Laser Balsa (0000) in Attack Mode.

"I activate Ambush Shield!" said Yugi. By tributing my Stronghold, my Yellow Gadget gets 2000 ATK! *Yellow Gadget's ATK rises to 3200 and Balsa is destroyed, reducing Ojin's LPs drop to 4000* *Base's DEF drops to 0*

"I summon Green Gadget (0600) in Defense Mode," said Yugi. Next, his effect lets me add Red Gadget to my hand Then I switch my Yellow Gadget to Defense Mode and end my turn by setting 1 card face down. _If he summons another monster, I'm finished! _(2)

"I draw," said Ojin. _If I destroy his Green Gadget, my Cannon's ATK will go to 0 so I must think of something else._ I activate another Charge Spell, so my Cannon gets 2000 ATK! *Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 4000* Next, I use my Limiter Removal Spell, doubling my Cannon's ATK! *Satellite Cannon's ATK rises to 8000* Satellite Cannon, destroy his Valkyrion!

"I activate Soul Shield!" said Yugi. By halving my points, your attack is negated! *His LPs drop to 2000*

"I end my turn," said Ojin.*Satellite Cannon is destroyed* (3)

"I activate the effect of Silent Magician LV4!" said Yugi. Since 5 Spell Counters exist on it, I send it to my Graveyard for Silent Magician LV8 (3500) in Attack Mode! Silent Magician and Valkyrion, end this duel! *Ojin's LPs drop to 0*

"Aw right, Yug, you did it!" said Joey.

"Way to go, Yugi!" said Tea`.

"Thank you," said Ojin. Now that I don't belong to the Society of Light, I can go on with my life! *He walks off* *Linda shows up*

"I am forever grateful that you freed my prince from the Society of Light," said Linda. Now our life can continue normally. Goodbye.

"I'm glad that's over," said Yugi.

"Yeah, now things can start getting back to normal around here," said Yugi.

"You said it," said Joey. Quick duel?

"Sure," said Yugi.

"Let's make it more fun, we each start with 1000 LPs and whoever can wipe out their opponent's LPs first wins," said Joey.

"Sounds good," said Yugi.

"I'll start with Goblin Attack Force (2300) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (4)

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500) in Attack Mode," said Yugi. Then, I activate Pot of Greed, giving me 2 cards. Next, I set 1 card face down and end my turn. (5)

"Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Queen's Knight!" said Joey.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Yugi. You take 2300 damage! *Joey's LPs drop to 0* Nice duel!

"Thanks, you too," said Joey.


End file.
